


The Random Crossover RP Story 4

by soracortex (xSweetSlayerx)



Series: The Random Crossover RP [8]
Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Invader Zim, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Babies, Crack Crossover, Crossover, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on deviantART, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSweetSlayerx/pseuds/soracortex
Summary: The final tale of love, friendship, randomness, insanity, and cringe. Now with 50% more filler!The last part of a massive deviantART RP between me and Glacia1. The end of the self-shippness and the butchering.We end with bringing Glacia and Penguin's children into the world. And top it off will even more filler.This wasn't supposed to be the last part, as we introduced a bunch of new OCs, but this part dragged so much, we lost interest.Originally Published: November 2010
Relationships: N. Gin/OC, Neo Cortex/OC, Nitrus Brio/OC, Penguin/OC
Series: The Random Crossover RP [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787371





	1. [I really did give up on naming chapters.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Editor's Note (aka Me)]
> 
> Dear viewers or people who just happen to start reading this out of pure boredom,
> 
> Random Crossover Story RP 4 is/will be up for viewing. This is just a big WARNING to those who become board easily or just dislike extensive filler in general. Story 4 is mostly composed of filler that is extensive and causes this work to go beyond our record. Story for was just basically an opening for David and Isabelle Cobblepot, Nadow West, and bunch of other random stuff that that will leave you even more befuddled than pervious stories. I'm even having questions myself… But regardless of the tedious filler, this story is still vital to the backgrounds of the plot and characters (including the random squirrels) and contains "need-to-know" information that may give you a more in-depth look at characters and may answer questions that we… who am I kidding.  
> I personally have nothing against the story; I'm just one of the many people who hate extensive filler. It still has its good parts, and I enjoyed writing it as I always do. It's surprising to me how a story I wrote 50% of could be a little slow.
> 
> Enjoy.

*It was a dark night in Gotham City as The Iceberg Lounge brightened its lights upon the dark streets. Oswald Cobblepot, a.k.a. The Penguin, sat at the table conversing with his new guest as the other guests started chatting up a storm while jazz played throughout the whole building*

Penguin: I hope you enjoy your evening, Madame.

?????: Do not worry, I am completely satisfied......except for one thing.

Penguin: *Eyebrows raised* Oh really? What's that?

?????: I need you to work for me. There is something that I need to take and already I've hired some help to make the preparations.

Penguin: Why me?

??????: I've heard of you.....your ability to steal rivals that of Catwoman.....along with your manners. I need someone like you to take a certain valuable out from a highly classed jewelry store.....*shows picture*

Penguin: *looks at it then his eyes widened* Are you serious? This is but a measly little gem! What good would that do?

??????: Believe me my friend......that gem is the key to my future......that is why I need it.....and that is why I need your help.

Penguin: Ok then......and.....what's with the mask?

???????: *Hidden lady's mask appeared from the shadows* You don't want to know what happened........

(Meanwhile in the Wumpa Islands)

~~~

Crash: *Walks out of his room* Ym stleb kcuts no ym stnap!

~~~

Kelly: Of course it’s stuck on your pants that's the beauty of wearing pants!

Robin: *groans*

Gracie: *giggles*

~~~

Crash: ... *Looks at his pants* Taht tsum eb yhw yeht evah iguy ottom tup sih tleb no ni eht gninepo fo eht emina... Hm...

~~~

Glacia: I always figured that Yugi would look good with a small belt around his neck.

Coco: Me too! Yugi is soooo cute!

~~~

Crash: *Thoughtful look* Si ti os toh nehw syob tup ereht stleb no..? *Continues yanking at his belt*

~~~

Glacia: ........Well would you look at the time I think I hear Mr. Seagull calling me.

Robin: Yeah me too.

Kelly: Wait for me!

Coco: *glares at Crash* Dork!

~~~

Crash: NERD!!!

~~~

Coco: Doofus!

Aku Aku: Alright you two alright!

~~~

Coco: Sorry.

Crash: Yrros.

~~~

Aku Aku: Now since that's settled I have something to tell you along with Gracie, Kelly, Robin, Glacia, Crunch, and Ally. I just found out something really important.

~~~

Coco: What is it, Aku Aku?

~~~

Aku Aku: It appears that the world is in danger again.... and this time, Cortex and his team, along with Red, Purple and Penguin are trying to take over Gotham City and the world.

~~~

Crash: Niaga?!?

Coco: I don't know what Penguin's thinking asking those bimbos to help him.

~~~

Aku Aku: I know....but you know how villains are they are just so desperate.

~~~

Crash: On gniddik.

~~~

Aku Aku: That's why we need to regroup and we have to tell Syrenna about this.

~~~

Crash: Annerys?

Coco: But isn't she married to Dr. N. Gin? Won't she be working with them?

~~~

Aku Aku: I’m not sure, but we won't know unless we try.

~~~  
Coco: Let's hope so. Syrenna has more resources at her disposal than ever before.

~~~

Aku Aku: I'll go get the others. As soon as I do we're going to see Syrenna.

~~~

Crash: Yahoo! Daor pirt! XD

~~~

Coco: I'll go get the snacks! *goes to the kitchen*

~~~

Crunch: What's the hubba about snacks? Eat yo veggies!

~~~

Coco: We're going to Syrenna's place, and I already ate my vedgies last night!

~~~

Crunch: Woohoo! Party at the Calico's!

~~~

Coco: Not exactly....although we should make it a party! Cortex and the others along with Penguin, and The Tallests are plotting to take over the world! Oh....and Gotham City.

~~~

Crunch: Oh, I should of known.

~~~

Coco: Yeah. *nods* We'll be going soon so be prepared ok dude?

~~~

Crunch: Alright.

Aku Aku: Fine. Then it is settled. *Floats off*

(Calico Manor)

Dingodile: *Rubs his muzzel* I can't believe we're being dragged into another plan.

N. Gin: Just more pitiful work. However, we might get somewhere this time.

~~~

Red: I just hope the "boss" pay us well this time.

Purple: Yeah I hate getting ripped off.

Penguin: Me too. I just hope that the client isn’t an insane being bent on causing pure terror.

~~~

Syrenna: Eh, knowing the N-Team you guys are gonna be like a buffer for this plan of world domination. Including you, Penguin, and Purple.

~~~

Penguin and Red: I know..... T___T

Purple: Was that a compliment?

Red: I don't think so, Pur.

~~~

Syrenna: Well, yes it was. I guess... Well, Penguin now being a family man and Purple with Ally. M...

~~~

*The door starts to knock*

Penguin: Uh oh! Better go!

Red: Right behind you!

Purple: Wait for me!

Dingodile: *sighs and follows*

~~~

N. Gin: Who is it?

Syrenna: *Mumbles "I don't know" behind her lips and shrugs*

~~~

Glacia: Hello? Anyone home?

~~~

Syrenna: Glacia! Hi! *Gets up and hugs her*

N. Gin: Hello, Glacia. *Hugs her too*

~~~

Glacia: *Hugs both back* Hey, you two, what's shaking? 8D

~~~

Syrenna: We were uh... just hanging around...

N. Gin: Yeah, Dr. Cortex has been working me a lot harder lately. ^^'

~~~

Glacia: Again? Cortex is such a workaholic. Anyway I just came over to see how you guys are doing.....but you two seem to be doing just fine. *smiles*

~~~

Syrenna: How are you and Penguin? ... And the babies?

~~~

Glacia: Penguin and I are doing very well actually. And I may be expecting them at any time.

~~~

Syrenna: Ah, it's sad you don't know the real due date.

N. Gin: *Giggles* Imagine- *takes Syrenna by the hands* -if was on the same day as the seconded anniversary of the first time I met my angel.

~~~

Glacia: If it was.....then it will be AWESOME!

~~~

Syrenna: Eh... I wouldn't think so... it's only late January. Our anniversary is two weeks from now...

N. Gin: Oh, yeah... *Scratches his head* I'm getting ahead of the time I guess. ^^'

~~~

Glacia: *laughs* Hey its cool. So *looks around* You guys gonna do something today?

~~~

Syrenna: Well, we were going to go from work and back today. I miss the lab when I'm at college.

N. Gin: *Mumbles* And... we were gonna do something else too~. *Elbowed by Syrenna in the hip* Ow!

~~~

Glacia: *blinks* Oh ok! Then I better head back. It’s nice seeing you two! *leaves the manor*

~~~

N. Gin: ... You think she knows?

Syrenna: I don't know...

~~~

*Glacia headed back to the Cobblepot Manor*

Glacia: Whoo......I knew it..... well....I'll have to do what I can to prevent chaos from taking over. Now to find out who's pulling the strings.....

~~~

(Cortex Castle)

Uka Uka: COOOORRRTEX!!!!!!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Oh crap! O___o()

Robin: *sighs* What does that stupid floating mask want now?

~~~

Uka Uka: *Floats in* Cortex! What is this I hear about helping someone else conquer the planet?!?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Uh....it was uhhhh....

Robin: A rumor.

Dr. Cortex: *looks at Robin*

Robin: It’s just a rumor that people have been spreading around.

~~~

Uka Uka: This was no rumor! It was specifically told to me by N. Tropy!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: W-Well.....I-I-I......

Robin: .........

*N. Tropy walks in*

*Cortex pulled him in started whispering harshly*

Dr. Cortex: You were supposed to keep it a secret!

~~~

N. Tropy: *Removes himself from Cortex's grasp* Posh. He was going to find out sooner or later.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Great now it’s going to take a miracle to get him off our backs!

Uka Uka: WHAT ARE YOU TWO WHISPERING AB- *Gets shocked from behind and falls unconscious*

~~~

All: D8

~~~

*Masked Woman walked into the light*

Masked Woman: Finally, I thought he would never shut up.

~~~

All: ...

Dr. Cortex: ... Wow.

~~~

Masked Woman: Now that this fool is unconscious, has any of you made something to help us in our world conquest?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: I have my minions preparing the mutants for battle as well as the newly created ones.

~~~

Masked Woman: Excellent.......

Robin: .........

~~~

Dr. Cortex: And this time we shall surly be triumph!

~~~

Masked Woman: Correct! Now let's go to Gotham, Penguin and the others are waiting for us there.....

~~~

N. Tropy: Alright, it's about time we go.

~~~

Masked Woman: What about you Miss Serious? Are you going to come too?

Robin: ........

Dr. Cortex: She's......going to stall the girls! Would you dear?

Robin: Of course.... *kisses his forehead* Have a good time. *walks out*

~~~

N. Tropy: ...... It's like she's a zombie!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: MY ROBIN IS NOT A ZOMBIE! She's trying her best to act human!

~~~

N. Tropy: You should zap her with the love ray again.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: I'm going to wait until she acts like a human! She already knows how to feel, she's just trying to get over her need of being a tool, she's a living being for cornflakes's sake!

N. Tropy: At least my Gracie knows how to feel.

Dr. Cortex: Oh what was that?! You wanna piece of me blue boy?!

N. Tropy: Oh sure I want a piece of you in fact....Im taking the whole damn pie! *Was about to beat Cortex up*

Masked Woman: *shouts* ENOUGH!

~~~

Both: 8(

~~~

Masked Woman: First off I need you two to focus and work together! I can't take over the world knowing that a couple of super smart doctors that are on my team making a fuss over their girlfriends! And second: I do agree with Cortex, since that......place had brainwashed her to be a tool, it'll take time for her to get in touch with her humanity. Now are we satisfied?

~~~

Both: ... Yes, ma'am.

~~~

Masked Woman: Good. Now let’s go. *leaves the building while stepping on Uka Uka's unconscious mask body*

~~~

Uka Uka: Uurrghhhh......

*Tropy and Cortex slowly walk past him*

~~~

*Meanwhile in an abandoned building in Gotham*

*N. Brio was making a huge machine*

~~~

N. Brio: Ugh. N. Gin- *Wipes his brow* I didn't realize your ways of mechanics was so complex!

N. Gin: It's only the best. ^_^ Especially with your plan of this creation of yours.

~~~

N. Brio: Yes! It is I who created this plan and I who is making this creation! *smiles* Not Cortex! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!

~~~

N. Gin: *Giggles* We'll see.

~~~

*Cortex and the others came in*

Dr. Cortex: Alright! Time to see the creation that I invented!

Penguin: Oh no not again!

N. Brio: I INVENTED IT!!!!!!

~~~

N. Gin: XD

Dr. Cortex: Of course you did, Brio~! Now, down to business.

~~~

N. Brio: Of course. I'm creating the machine that will bring the very object to the earth as the Masked Woman said. The very weapon that will destroy those who will try to stop her.

~~~

N. Gin: *Unsure look*

Dr. Cortex: Excellent! Why didn't we come up with this earlier for those bandicoots?

~~~

N. Brio: Because.....we have science block?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Hm. *Nods* Makes sense.

~~~

N. Brio: Anyway its still needs some work. We just need to get the gem that Masked Woman needs.

Penguin: I'll take care of that. I only hope that the girls, or the bandicoots or Batman finds out.

~~~

N. Tropy: Just hope your wife doesn't find out. Especially with her being at the peak of her pregnancy.

~~~

Penguin: I know....It....could be stressful for her and her heart will be broken..... *leaves the building*

~~~

N. Brio: Man... I know how he feels. Like how it is between Kelly and I. What about you, N. Gin?

N. Gin: Well... I want to believe she's fine, as she claims to be, but... I can't help but feel that she is torn between this.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: I believe that Robin feels torn too. I know how much she loves me and everything but I just simply want her to do what she feels like is best for herself. She doesn't even like the Masked Woman.

Purple: Nor does Ally.

Red: Ditto.

~~~

N. Gin: *Sighs and goes back to working* We must be careful then... Every decision is crucial to our partners I suppose...

~~~

N. Tropy: Agreed. I don't want Gracie to see this along with my children.

*Meanwhile in Glacia's dream world*

*Glacia was sitting in the meadow watching her two future children running around playing games as she tries to think on who was trying to take over the world.*

Glacia: This is confusing.....who would do such a thing.....? And why hire my husband and the others into this?

*The children stopped and went over to their mother*

Girl: Mommy? What's wrong?

Glacia: Its a bad person who tries to take over the world.....I know your father and your uncles are involved but the main person who's pulling the strings....I’m not so sure....

Boy and Girl: *looked at each other*

Boy: Well....I hate to point fingers but.....don't you think that Auntie Saron might be behind all this?

Glacia: *looks up* What?

Girl: You told us before that elite genome soldiers are hard to defeat, Auntie Saron is no exception.....remember your last fight with her?

Glacia: Hmmmmm....

*The scene starts to waver in a flashback*

~~~

Random Squirrel: *Appears and starts wiggle with the flashback*

~~~

*Glacia and Saron were sword-fighting against each other at a rocky crevice both took the blows from the fists and the feet while only receiving the cuts from the blades*

Saron: Give it up fool! You'll never make it out alive!

Glacia: That's what you said last time! D8<

~~~

Girl: Why swords?

~~~

Glacia: Of that I have no idea.....

*Glacia and Saron kept fighting against each other then Glacia slashed at Saron's face*

Saron: MY FACE! *holds on to it while writhing in pain* I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE!!!! *rolls off from the rocky cliff*

Glacia: SAROOOOOOON!

*Flashback over*

Glacia: You know..... your right. She could've survived and she duped everybody into working for her! Whatever she's up to....its no good!

~~~

(Callico Manor)

Syrenna: THIS IS NO GOOD!!! TTOTT

~~~

Dr. Calico: What's not good?

~~~

Syrenna: The fact that I'm helping Cortex when I should be fighting him! Urgh! I'm against my buddies!

Dr. Calico: Well, I honestly have no problem, believe it not. *Mumbles* Cortex is doomed to fail. *Grins* And you can make sure of it.

Syrenna: Hm?

~~~

Dr. Calico: Yes I know. But I didn't say you get to hurt N. Gin now did I?

~~~

Syrenna: Well, I still am, figuratively.

Dr. Calico: Well... *Smiles* You don't necessarily have to be against them...

Syrenna: Wait what?

Dr. Calico: Do what you do best: work neutral. I'm thinking double agent.

Syrenna: You think I could do that?

~~~

Dr. Calico: I know you can. *smiles*

~~~

Syrenna: *Half-smiles*

(Somewhere else out there where one of our main characters happen to be)

~~~

Kelly: ......Man I’m bored....

Gracie: Your always bored!

Kelly: I can't help it! Ever since the organization's been brought down there wasn’t anything exciting to do.

Gracie: What about your proposal to N. Brio?

Kelly: Oh....yeah...*blushes* I’m thinking of a really good line to say to him before asking him that....

Gracie: *giggles* Oh Kelly! It’s not the awesome lines that makes a person happy it’s what the other awesome lines that count from the heart!

Kelly: ^__^ Really?

Gracie: Of course!

~~~

Ripper Roo: *Hops over* Good afternoon, dear ladies! *lol* Where might our friends be at this hour?

~~~

Kelly: Not the slightest idea!

Gracie: Come to think of it....they have been gone all day....where could they possibly be at?

~~~

RR: *lol* It's strange. *lol* They're not at the castle.

~~~

Gracie: Oh no! What if they're-

Kelly: No, that can't be! Neo and Nitrus settled up the defense systems outside so that they wouldn't get kidnapped again! They probably went out to have fun or something.

Gracie: But.....without telling us?

Kelly: *smiles* Don't worry about it Gracie! All they needed was some guy time that's all.

~~~

RR: *lol* Guy-time. *lol* I've heard it's a homosexual term! *lol* But I did contact Dr. N. Gin at his lab. I spoke with one of his missile-headed prime apes and he stated they were on private business. *lol*

~~~

Kelly: Private business? *Then the idea hits her* I see.....

Gracie: What? What are they doing?

Kelly: *smiles* The usual.

Gracie: Taking over the world?

Kelly: Exactly.

~~~

RR: No doubt. *lol* They don't tell me about those things these days. Hee-hee.

~~~

Kelly: *laughs* Maybe because you would've told somebody else.

~~~

RR: Ah, I suppose it may have slipped. *lol*

~~~

*Kelly and Gracie laughed until Robin showed up*

Robin: Whats so funny you goofballs?

Kelly and Gracie: Nothing! :3

~~~

RR: Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where your Cortex is, do you? *lol*

~~~

Robin: *shifts eyes* No....why do you ask?

~~~

RR: They've all seen to have gone somewhere without our notice.

~~~

Robin: Well where ever they are Im sure they'll be back.....whenever they feel like it....

Kelly: *crosses arms* You know where they are don't you?

Robin: Maybe......

Gracie: Oh Robin please tell us where they are! Im worried about Nefarious!

Robin: Im assure you he's fine.

Kelly: Robin, come on! They couldn't just be fine! They've gone somewhere and for once I believe that Uka Uka didn't order this.

Robin: ........

~~~

RR: Oh... She does know... *lol*

~~~

Kelly: Where are they Robin?

Robin: ...........

Gracie: *eyes wavered with emotion* Robin?

Robin: ......They're in Gotham City....in a abandoned building....I don't know which....but its near the Iceburg Lounge.

~~~

RR: The Penguin fellow, huh? He's never seemed to have been the world domination-type.

~~~

Kelly: No but knowing him he might've been bribed with alot of money to help out......

~~~

RR: Hm... Who? That is the question.

~~~

Robin: A masked woman.....

~~~

RR: ... That's it?

~~~

Robin: That's all I know.....she didn't take her mask off for anyone. I don't know who she is or where she came from all I know is that she wants the world.

~~~

RR: Hm, world domination. Go figure. *lol*

~~~

Kelly: We should go to Gotham and put a stop to this before we're too late!

~~~

RR: *lol* I'd help but... I'm aligned with Brio. ... And I'm not part of this situation. I'd prefer it that way. *Chuckles and hops off*

~~~

Kelly: Ok. Bye Ripper Roo.

Gracie: So should we go?

Kelly: Let's go get Syrenna then Glacia then we'll go to Gotham.

Gracie: What about Batman? He should know about this.

Robin: Don't worry about that....something tells me he's going to show along with Batgirl and that crazy-brained Gordon.


	2. [I can't believe I stuck with making Syrenna a demon.]

(Gotham)

*Batman and Batgirl are on patrol*

Batman: ........ Do you smell that?

Batgirl: Smell what?

~~~

*Both Batman and Batgirl stopped*

Batgirl: What is it? What smells?

~~~

Batman: .....

~~~

Batgirl: C'mon you can tell me! *tugs cape*

~~~

Batman: ......Pizza... with pepperoni and peppers... my favorite... *Smiles*

Batgirl: *Facepalm*

*Something's herd from below*

~~~

Batgirl: I heard something! Let's go take a look!

~~~

Batman: Yeah, let's go.

~~~

*The two headed down to where the noise came from*

Batgirl: It could be here somewhere....

~~~

Batman: Get your weapons ready...

~~~

Batgirl: Gotcha. *takes out weapons* Wonder who's out at this hour.

~~~

Batman: ... Don't make me list them all...

~~~

Batgirl: Lol sorry! X3

~~~

*More noises are herd*

~~~

*Batgirl looked at the building and peeked through the window*

Batgirl: Batman....someone's inside this abandoned building!

~~~

Batman: Can you see?

~~~

Batgirl: A little.....I can see some people in there but I can't tell who....

~~~

Batman: *Looks inside* We better check it out.

~~~

*Batgirl checks the door*

Batgirl: Its open....lets sneak in quietly and hopefully no one would notice that we came in.

~~~

Batman: Stay in the shadows.

~~~

Batgirl: I will. *stays hidden in the shadows*

~~~

*They creep behind some junk*

~~~

N. Brio: Its getting there to be complete Cortex! Now stop bugging me!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Fine! I'll bug N. Gin!

~~~

N. Tropy: Good as long as you don't bug me!

N. Brio: *keeps working on the machine*

Batgirl: *whispering* What are they doing?

~~~

Batman: Working on some kind of machine...

~~~

Batgirl: Well yeah I know that but what are they gonna do with it?

Batman: I don't know.....

N. Brio: *sighs* As much as I feel terrible keeping this from Kelly, I can't help but feel worried about her. Before this happened she has been acting weird lately. I know she doesn't cheat on me, I just wonder what it is that's making her act this way.

~~~

N. Gin: *Raises his eyebrow with a half-smile* Well... It's was a little over a year since we met when I proposed to Syrenna... Hasn't it almost been over two years with you?

~~~

N. Brio: Oh yes....we have been dating for a year. *Tightens the screws*

~~~

N. Gin: And you've known her for two years!

~~~

N. Brio: I know! I have known her for 2 years and its still going strong! Kelly is definatly a real angel, helping me out with things and such.

~~~

N. Gin: Don't you think it's... time to take the next step, Nitrus?

~~~

N. Brio: *drops wrench* N-Next step? *blushes*

Dr. Cortex: Well duh yeah! What do you expect?

N. Tropy: *laughs*

~~~

N. Gin: Oh, yeah... *Picks up wrench* You were always the pimp in our school days... Women couldn't keep their dainty hands off you, and you never got any farther than just a couple dates.

~~~

N. Brio: *head hung low* That's true...... I was young! And kind of idiotic towards love.....

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Nah, you just a had a bunch of fangirls you needed to do something with.

N. Gin: You should of gave them all to me. *lol*

~~~

N. Brio: *Lol* I knew I should!

Batgirl: *whispers* Good grief.....

~~~

Batman: Honestly...

~~~

*Then someone approached behind the caped crusaders and knocked them out*

~~~

N. Tropy: Did you guys hear something?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Yes, I think I did!

~~~

*The scientist look about the room*

~~~

*Red and Purple appeared with the unconscious bodies of Batman and Batgirl*

Red: We got us some spies!

Purple: Ditto!

~~~

N. Gin: Batman and Batgirl!

~~~

Red: Yep! They were looking at what we were doing!

Purple: I hate doing this to them but we're gonna have to keep them someplace so they won't stop us!

~~~

N. Brio: Um... Where? *Shrugs*

~~~

Red and Purple: Hmmmmm....... *looks at broom closet*

Purple: What about the closet?

Dr. Cortex: What is this? 7 minutes in heaven or something?

~~~

N. Tropy: Well, it's the best place got at this time I suppose.

~~~

*Red and Purple puts Batman and Batgirl in the closet*

N. Brio: What if they......ah forget it’s a stupid question.....any who let's just hope that Penguin comes back with the gem.

(At Gotham's jewelry store)

*Glacia had snuck inside the jewelry store after leaving the mansion while trying to find the gem because an anonymous squirrel told her about a machine.*

Glacia: Man.... it’s so dark in here I can't see a thing......

~~~

*Footsteps are herd across the room*

~~~

Glacia: Oh crap.... someone's coming! *hides*

~~~

*The tip of an umbrella lights on fire to reveal Penguin*

Penguin: *Squawking laughter*

~~~

Glacia: *Gasp* Oswald....I can't let him see me! *Keeps staying in her hiding spot*

~~~

Penguin: *lol* Now, where's this measly little jewel? *Looks about the room as he walks forward*

~~~

Glacia: *thinking* Oh jeez oh jeez oh jeez........*spots a nickel then quickly threw it to create a diversion*

~~~

Penguin: Wah! *Turns to the direction of the "clink"*

~~~

*Glacia quickly ran to another jewelry stand*

~~~

Penguin: Hm... *Continues with his work*

~~~

Glacia: That was too close..... I better go get the gem.....*searches the room without alerting Penguin*

~~~

Penguin: *Sigh* Why am I doing this..?

~~~

Random Squirrel: *pops out from out of the shelf* Because you were offered money?

~~~

Penguin: *Gives an alerted squawk* Oh. It's you.

~~~

Random Squirrel: Yep! :3 Hai!!!!!

~~~

Penguin: *Sighs and continues walking* I should be looking after Glacia...

~~~

Random Squirrel: *hops after Penguin* Then why aren’t you? You already have a business! You were born to a rich family who dumped you yet you managed to return and reclaimed everything! Why do this?

~~~

Penguin: *Stops* Gah, I'm a criminal! Gotham's best! ... I-... *Bows his head and continues walking*

~~~

Random Squirrel: Well, even though you’re the best criminal in Gotham, she still sticks by you! Remember the day that you first met Glacia?

~~~

Penguin: *Smirks* Yeah. But... I need to stick by her! And our children...

~~~

Random Squirrel: Then what are you waiting for?

~~~

Penguin: Ugh, but I need to this... *Keeps searching* The guys are counting on me. ... And I don't know what that woman will do if I fail her...

~~~

Random Squirrel: Well she wouldn't get mad at you, I mean face it! She's incapable of getting mad! Its almost as if she's afraid to get mad!

~~~

Penguin: I was talking about the woman who hired me. And Glacia-. Have you seen her? -with hormones... Heh-heh...

~~~

Random Squirrel: -_-()

*Glacia spotted the gem near the sapphire necklace and ruby rings*

Glacia: Bingo..... *tiptoes to the gem*

~~~

Penguin: *Silently looks around*

~~~

Glacia: *couldn't find a way to open the glass case then started to break the glass open with her fist* Ow!

~~~

Penguin: Wah! *Quickly turns and looks about the room*

~~~

Glacia: *Hissed in pain but managed to take the gem with her injured hand*

~~~

Penguin: *Rushes to where he heard the noise* Some else is here... or was...

~~~

*Glacia manages to leave the jewelry store without Penguin catching her*

Glacia: That was close.......

~~~

Penguin: Grr... The gem... *Bows his head*

~~~

*As Glacia was about to leave with the gem until The Masked Woman knocked her out*

Glacia: Ow......*faints*

*The masked woman opens her bloodied hand and took the gem out of her hand*

Masked Woman: Hehehehehehehe....... *goes to the jewelry store and called Penguin* Penguin! I have the gem that you tried to take!

~~~

Penguin: Oh, that's good. *Walks out*

Random Squirrel: Hey, who's that?!? *Points*

~~~

Penguin: The masked woman who else?

~~~

Random Squirrel: Ahhhhh... Why's the jewel bloody?

~~~

Penguin: O___O It's the thief's blood!

Masked Woman: That is correct. I took care of the thief personally. You don't need to worry about it.

~~~

Penguin: Heh. Who was it? Joker? Freeze? ... Catwoman?

~~~

Masked Woman: No one important. Now let's head back to the hideout and then the world will finally be mine. *starts to walk to the hideout*

~~~

Penguin: *Follows her*

~~~

*Meanwhile*

~~~

Syrenna: *Waddles into the Gotham hideout* Hello, boys!

~~~

N. Brio, N. Gin, N. Tropy, Dingodile, Red, and Purple: Hey Syrenna!

~~~

Syrenna: *Shares a hug and kiss with N. Gin* So... what goin' on?

~~~

N. Brio: Well I’m done creating the machine. Now all there's left is the gem. Once Penguin brings it, we will begin.

~~~

Syrenna: What does it do?

~~~

N. Tropy: According to what the plans say it absorbs the power from the gem making the power into a powerful magnet beam and it will bring forth a power that once belonged to Sephiroth.

~~~

Syrenna: Sephiroth!?! Just who are we workin' for?

~~~

Dingodile: *shrugs* You got us on that, shiela. We only know that she's a masked woman.

~~~

Syrenna: Well, let's hope she’s a better dictator than Cortex.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: HEY!!!!!!

*Then up above the roof*

*Kelly, Robin, Gracie, Crash, Crunch, Coco, and Aku Aku were standing on the roof while Kelly and Crash starts cutting a hole open through the roof*

Coco: Are you guys done yet?

Kelly: Almost... we're only halfway there.

~~~

Crash: *Rubs his hands together* I tnac tiaw ot evig xetroc a eigdew dna ekam mih maecs ekil a elttil ymedaca fo live loohcs lrig. XD

~~~

All except Robin: LOL!

Kelly: Crash, you are totally messed up dude! *high fives Crash*

*Robin kicks Kelly and Crash*

Robin: Jerks.....

~~~

Crash: T-T

~~~

Kelly: T____T

Gracie: Robin! That was mean!

Robin: Not as mean as those two idiots said about Neo.

~~~

Crash: Tub sti os eurt.... ToT

~~~

Robin: I don't care if its true! I love Neo and I will defend him if necessary! Now keep sawing!

Kelly: *sighs and saws*

~~~

*Back inside*

Syrenna: I wonder who that woman is...

N. Gin: I've been wondering that myself. But I'm still working for Cortex. I'm okay.

~~~

*Just then the door opened and in came The Masked Woman holding the bloody gem and Penguin*

~~~

Syrenna: *Looks at them deviously* Speaking of which... *Eyes the gem than the woman*

~~~

Masked Woman: Greetings. *looks at Syrenna* And hello to you too.

Penguin: Oh boy....

~~~

Syrenna: *Continues to look at the woman with a more subtle look as her smile fades away*

~~~

*Penguin walks over to where Syrenna and N. Gin stood while the Masked Woman walked up to the machine*

Dr. Cortex: So....are we going to get our pay and have equal share of the world.

Masked Woman: Yes. Are the mutants outside?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: N. Gin?

N. Gin: Yes, Doctor. I made sure of it.

~~~

Masked Woman: Good.....now no one will stop me. Placed the bloodied gem at the center of the machine* The blood of the red phoenix..... *takes out a knife from her pocket and cuts her hand*

~~~

Syrenna: Ouch... *Light half-smile*

~~~

Penguin: Blood of red phoenix? I thought she said that it was the blood of a lowly thief....

~~~

Syrenna: *Thinking* Who cares? I way... it's worthless~.

~~~

Masked Woman: Blood of the black Phoenix and it will combine into the powerful magnet of the very power that Sephiroth once had! Throw the switch!

*N. Brio pulled the switch and electricity began to power up then a combined mixture of a red and black beam shot out into the heavens*

*The beam shot through the roof barely missing Kelly and Crash.*

Kelly: ........Whoa........O___O

~~~

*They beam stops short a ways above them*

All: O.O

Crash: Tahw saw taht?

*Back inside*

N. Brio: *Fumbles with the controls* Th- The beam! It worked but-! It's not!

Syrenna: *Squints with a half-smile*

~~~

Masked Woman: What does that mean? Why won't it work?

~~~

N. Brio: I don't know! Everything is in place in the machine, we have the gem and the blood! It's... It's..! Illogical!

*Behind N. Gin a devious grin curls across Syrenna's cheeks*

~~~

N. Tropy: *seems to remember something and grew angry at the masked woman and struck her down*

Masked Woman: OUCH!

~~~

All: o.o

~~~

Masked Woman: You seem angry....what's wrong?

*N. Tropy grabbed the masked woman by the collar*

N. Tropy: What did you do to Glacia?

~~~

Penguin: Glacia?

Syrenna: *Fingers a lump in her pocket*

~~~

Masked Woman: *laughs* What makes you think I did anything to her?

N. Tropy: Believe me I know.....when you mentioned red and black phoenix it at first confused me since phoenixes have been extinct since the medieval times went downhill, then I remembered something else......

Masked Woman: And what could that be?

N. Tropy: The DNA.

Dr. Cortex and N. Brio: DNA?

~~~

Syrenna: .....

~~~

N. Tropy: The animal DNA that we installed in the elite soldiers to unleash thier full potential as tools of war. Since you have the black phoenix DNA that means that you were part of the Organization as well....am I right.... *takes off mask* Sar-ooooooooon?! *Spoke from a scared tone all of a sudden*

~~~

Syrenna: *Light chuckle* I knew it...

~~~

Red: Hey Tropy, How come your scared all of a sudden? *Walks up to where Tropy is and screamed at Saron's face* ZOMG! HER FACE! ITS SCARRED!

Purple: Saron's face is scarred?

Red and Tropy: YES!!!!!

~~~

Random Squirrel: ZOMG!!! 8O

~~~

*Saron turned her head around and looked at Syrenna and the others*

Penguin: o__O Omg.....

Dr. Cortex: Make that double.... O____o

N. Brio: Triple..... >.<

Dingodile: Quadruple.....

Dr. Cortex: Where were you?!

Dingodile: Coffee break.

~~~

N. Gin: Ew. *Touches his own face*

~~~

Saron: So you all now know....*smiles evilly*

Dr. Cortex: Saron what the hell happened to your face?!

Saron: Sword fight to the death......with Glacia.

~~~

Syrenna: Well, it can't be to the death. You're both alive.

~~~

Saron: Only because I escaped.....

Penguin: *snapped out of his fear* Where's my wife?!

Saron: Oh I’m sure she's still alright from the nasty head bump I gave her....and the bleeding hand from taking the gem after she found out that I was behind it all.

~~~

Penguin: *Settles down* Gl- Glacia? It was her at the store?

~~~

Saron: Yes! It was her! *laughs* And you wanna know what else? I tricked her into smearing her blood onto the gem! It was I that gave her the anonymous phone call by using the imitation of Random Squirrel's voice! *laughs* Poor fool didnt know what hit her!

Random Squirrel: YOU FIEND! FIRST IDENTITY THEFT NOW TRICKING YOUR EX PARTNER INTO SMEARING BLOOD!

~~~

Syrenna: *Chuckles evilly* Well... Saron... *Leans against N. Gin* It looks like you've failed... AGAIN.

~~~

Saron: *smirks*

Purple: Uh oh she smirked! I hate it when she smirks! Its creepy!

Saron: Since Plan A failed its time for Plan B to step in!

~~~

Syrenna: *A soundless grimace*

~~~

Penguin: What are you planning this time?!

Saron: You will see Cobblepot....you better pray that your wife will arrive in time to save you all from getting burned. *starts to shake as black fire appeared from underneath her feet*

N. Tropy: Oh no......TAKE COVER!!!!! *ducks behind a table*

~~~

*Cortex and Brio join him*

Syrenna: Turns into a demon and picks up N. Gin as she flies up*

Penguin: *Flies with his umbrella*

~~~

*Then the black fire covered Saron as Saron laughed like a maniac. Her body began to transform into a huge black phoenix*

~~~

DD: We.... Better get out. *Runs out the door*

*The good guys pop out of the hole made by the ray*

~~~

N. Tropy: *was about to run but stops* Wait! What about Batman and Batgirl!

Red and Purple: We'll get them!

~~~

*They open the door to find an unconscious Batgirl and not-so-happy looking Batman*

~~~

Purple: Ummmmm Batman? If you can find it in your heart to forgive us and let us carry you and Batgirl out while being avoided from turning into crispy beings....

Red: That'll be great right?

~~~

Batman: .......... Just get us out of here.

~~~

Red: Righto! *picks up Batman while Purple picks up Batgirl* Oh man oh man oh man! Let's get out of here!

~~~

Penguin: I've got to go find Glacia! *Starts to fly out*


	3. [Flying scythes. GAHAHAHA. And Glacia's pregnacy still makes no sense.]

*Meanwhile Glacia was lying on the ground while Ally who found her while taking a stroll in her spaceship, tended to her to help take her mind off the pain from the pregnancy*

Glacia: Ally....its time....

Ally: I know...I can tell. Just hang on I'll help you on the ship *calls out a electric table and it picked Glacia up and took her in the ship, Ally went iside and shuts the doors* Ok you know what to do....?

Glacia: Yeah......can you patch my hand up too?

Ally: Of course! Anything for a fellow invader and friend. *went to get the first aid kit*

~~~

Penguin: *Flies around the area* Glacia! Glacia!

*The other are somewhere behind him. Syrenna and N. Gin are flying on her scythe*

Syrenna: Dear... god... I didn't think... he could go that fast!

N. Gin: Well, he is looking for his loved one.

*Brio, Tropy, DD and Cortex are in a car*

Dr. Cortex: That woman is going to give me nightmares!

~~~

N. Brio: You think?! Her face was messed up!

N. Tropy: It’s like listening to Fanboy and Chum Chum singing in a horrible tune!

Dingodile: It could be worse!

Dr. Cortex: Like how?!

Dingodile: At least Uka Uka isn't here!

Tropy: That's true....and thank goodness the girls are at home safe and sound! We just need to find Glacia.

~~~

Penguin: Glacia! *Spots the ship*

~~~

*The sound of babies crying came from the back and the sound of footsteps came*

~~~

Syrenna: Do you here that?

*Everyone pauses*

~~~

*Ally came out holding two babies while a staggering Glacia came out*

~~~

Penguin: G- GLACIA!!!! *He comes to the ground, trembling. He moves forward towards them*

N. Gin: *Surprised tone* Well~..!

Everyone: D8

~~~

*the babies cried as Glacia held on to the ship trying to pull herself together and clear her head*

Glacia: Hi Oswald.....oh boy....

~~~

Penguin: *He catches Glacia. He looks at his children and back at his wife and a light smile comes across his face. It then turns to a sorrowful frown as he begins cry uncontrollably on Glacia's chest* GLACIA, I'M SO SORRY!!!

~~~

*Glacia pulls Oswald in for a hug*

Glacia: Its alright.... you didn't know that you were being used.

*watches Saron fly in the sky*

Glacia: And I'll make her pay.....

~~~

Ally: *Tries to shush the babies in her arms*

Penguin: *Peeks out at them* I missed it... I missed it all... .....They don't deserve me...

~~~

Glacia: They do deserve you.....they're happy that you came.

*Just then Cortex and the other came along with Red Purple Batman and Batgirl*

~~~

N. Tropy: Oh, Gracie...

Dr. Cortex: This reminds me of Nina when she was a baby! *Cries*

DD: Wow, I'd steal those babies any day! *Is whacked by N. Brio*

Syrenna: He must be heartbroken... he missed the birth of his children...

N. Gin: *Caresses his compassionate wife*

Penguin: *Pulls a little away from Glacia, tears still coming down his cheeks* If I wasn't so selfish... I wouldn't of- *sobs* I could of- You- *Cries more*

~~~

Glacia: Oswald......*keeps hugging him* Remember when I first met you out on the streets of Gotham?

~~~

Penguin: *Nods*

~~~

Glacia: Before I met you I was sad because I lost a friend who I used to trust as a partner and buddy. But when I saw you....you just made me happy. Sure I did learn of your selfish habit but I also accepted it, just like I accepted your good traits. I love you no matter what.

~~~

Penguin: If I could have done it over I would... I would have been there for you.

~~~

Glacia: And I know you would.

~~~

Penguin: *Smiles, kisses her, and looks at his newborn son and daughter*

Ally: Want to hold them, Mr. Cobblepot?

Penguin: Uh. ...

~~~

Glacia: Go ahead honey. They've been wanting to meet their daddy for a long time....

~~~

Penguin: ... Which one... should I hold first?

~~~

Ally: Whoever you want to hold on first! *smiles*

Red: How about the boy!

Purple: No! Hold the girl!

Glacia: *sweatdrops and smiles* The son wants to be held first, the daughter said she'll wait.

~~~

Penguin: *Sighs humorously and cradles his son. He continues to smile*

~~~

Glacia: *smiles then heard Saron's phoenix cries* Im going to go stop Saron before she tries anything.

~~~

Penguin: No! *Grabs her shoulder* Glacia, you just gave birth to twins. You could hardly stand a while ago. We need to go home.

N. Tropy: Don't worry. If she tries come back to Gotham a makes trouble we'll be here to stop her.

Syrenna: ... Does anyone realize we look like the children of the corn? We're all spread out and facing the same direction!

N. Tropy: o_0

~~~

Glacia: Actually I didn't notice that.

Penguin: Me neither!

Purple: We get to be in a scary movie? COOL!

Red: Oh boy!

~~~

*Silent giggles are herd*

Penguin: *Looks at Syrenna and N. Gin* Should we ask them? Or is godparents still up for debate?

~~~

Glacia: We can ask them. *smiles*

~~~

Penguin: You can ask them. She is your best friend after all. *Continues loving his son*

~~~

Glacia: Alright. *walks over to Syrenna and N. Gin* Hey, you two wanna be godparents?

~~~

*N. Gin and Syrenna got joyful looks on their faces. They look at eachother and back at Glacia*

Syrenna: Of course, Glacia. We'd be more than honored to!

~~~

*Glacia smiled and gave Penguin a thumbs up*

~~~

N. Gin: *Sigh* Now after this we're gonna have to deal with being an aunt and uncle too.

Syrenna: *Giggle* We're gonna be surrounded like they're a swat team.

~~~

*Saron started to swoop down on our heroes*

Ally: Everybody run!

~~~

*Everyone runs to the ship and the car*

~~~

*Saron screeched angerily and was about to unleash black fire*

~~~

Syrenna: God! *Steps out of the ship* She'll never learn! *Slams her hands together bringing four chains with spikes on the ends out of the ground and they head for Saron*

~~~

*Syrenna's chains hit Saron's phoenix face, Saron shrieked with pain as she flew away*

Saron: I will be back!

Glacia: Y'know.....we didn't have any exploding buildings or anything like that.

Ally: Omg your right!

Saron: Hmph! FINE! *blows up the abandoned building with her black fire*

Kelly: We....better get out of here....

~~~

Crash: Kaey ew dluohs evah enod taht nehw enoyere tfel!

~~~

Kelly: I know! T____T

Aku Aku: Hurry! The fire is getting closer!

~~~

*They all escape*

~~~

*The building exploded in a epic and awesome way*

Coco: That was too close!

Crunch: Your telling me!

Gracie: I hope the others got away safely!

Robin: Me too.....

~~~

Aku Aku: I think they did.

~~~

Kelly: That's great and all but that psycho bird is still on the loose! What'll we do?

Robin: I’m afraid there's nothing we can't do....for now anyway. It’s too dangerous to take it on our own.

Crunch: For once I agree with Robin! Its gonna take a huge army to defeat that thing!

~~~

Crash: *Smirks* I wonk stahw gnimoc txen.

~~~

Kelly: Really? What?

~~~

Coco: Another reunion?

~~~

Crash: *nods* hu-huh......

~~~

Coco: *Giggles and jumps up and down clapping her hands*

~~~

Crash: Osla I evah a nalp no gnipeek eht drib yawa morf siht ytic.

Kelly: O____O You have a plan????

~~~

Coco: That's new...

~~~

Crunch: Uh little buddy? No offense but usually your plans would either get us killed or worse have us get eaten by mutants.

Aku Aku: Crunch has a point.

~~~

Coco: Well.. it's good this time.

~~~

Aku Aku: So whatever plan you have go ahead and share with us.

Crash: Ko! Ot ASAN!

Coco: NASA?!

~~~

Aku Aku: What will we need there?

~~~

Crash: Ecaps spihs! Ot evird eht drib yawa!

~~~

Coco: ... Why don't we just ask the doctors?

~~~

Aku Aku: So let us team up again, like we did before!

Crunch: I second that! We're gonna need all the heavy equipment we need to keep that phoenix from burning Gotham down!

Robin: I agree with Crunch....that bird isnt friendly.

Kelly: *looks at the flying Saron* It looks pretty insane...

Gracie: I’m scared of it....

~~~

Crunch: Don't be! She'll come down easily.

(Spaceship)

Syrenna: *Sighs* I wanna go home...

N. Gin: Me too, sweetheart... I really wanted to-... *Looks at everyone else* You know...

Syrenna: *Giggles and hugs him*

~~~

*Glacia's head rests on Penguin's shoulder while everyone else seemed to relax, Batman however still got a bone to pick with Red and Purple*

Batman: Alright you two....now where were we?

Red: Batman! I thought you've forgiven us?!

Purple: Red he doesn't forgive unless we do something really really really good! He's the Dark Knight remember?

~~~

Batman: *Glares*

Syrenna: Come now, Batman. This is no place for such hard feelings. We have children here, remember.

~~~

*Batman relaxed*

Batman: Fine..... but as soon as the kids are home then I'll get those two for locking me in the closet.

Batgirl: What about me? I got locked in the closet too!

Batman: Yeah and her too.

~~~

Penguin: *@Glacia* How are you feeling?

~~~

Glacia: A little tired but I’m alright. *smiles*

~~~

Penguin: You sure?

~~~

Glacia: I’m sure.....

Batgirl: So now what do we do? Saron's a big giant bird that uses black fire and angry talons and she'd probably has Gotham under her control by now!

~~~

Syrenna: Eh, maybe we should let her take it over... She might actually have the smarts to keep Gotham crime-free.

~~~

Batman: That I don’t agree.....

~~~

Syrenna: Ehhh, you just wanna see Joker again. XD lol

N. Gin: XD

~~~

Batman: *gave death glares to the two*

~~~

*Both lean back*

Syrenna: Sorry, that was uncalled for.

~~~

Batman: Uh huh.....*went back to his silent angsting mode*

Red and Purple: o_____O()

Penguin: O___O

Glacia: o___O

~~~

Syrenna and Gin: O___O

~~~

Batgirl: Don't worry he's not gonna go berserk or anything.....

Red: How'd you know?

Batgirl: Spending a year with him as his sidekick I actually began to understand his moods. Maybe Penguin does too since he fought against him many times.

~~~

Penguin: ..... Nope. I don't.

~~~

Batgirl: Oh...... o_____O()

~~~

Penguin: *Shrugs*

*One of the babies start to cry*

~~~

*Glacia gets up and starts holding the baby*

Glacia: There, there.....it’s alright now...

~~~

Penguin: Is he okay?

~~~

Glacia: Yeah. He's just a little scared because of Saron's power level.

~~~

Penguin: Oh.

N. Gin: It's over 9000!

Syrenna: *LOL* So, what are you going to name them?

~~~

Glacia: *looks at her son and daughter* Well.....I was thinking about them choosing a name for themselves but they all liked the names so it was difficult for them to choose. *sweatdrops and smiles* I have no idea what to call them either!

~~~

Penguin: We've discussed it but... we got nothing...

~~~

Batman: They can't just be nameless....

Glacia: I know..... *looks at the children* Hm?

~~~

Syrenna: What are you thinking?

~~~

Glacia: *smiles* I think that the kids might have a good idea.....

Dingodile: Well don't leave us in suspicion, sheila! What do they want to be called?

Glacia: The son wants to be called David and the girl wants to be called Isabelle.

~~~

Syrenna: Really?

N. Gin: How is it you know what they're thinking? Newborns don't even have fully developed brains.

~~~

Glacia: Of that I have no idea, now that you mention it. I started hearing them 11 months ago, at first I thought I was going insane! *lol*

~~~

Syrenna: Hm... I wonder if your children are more special than others...

~~~

*Glacia then heard the babies’ humble defense together*

Glacia: Ok kids ok.... *lol* Both of them thinks that special is a strong word. *lol* They think that each person is special in their own way.

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah, but I mean REALLY special.

~~~

*Babies started to smile*

Glacia: Awwwwww!

~~~

*Everyone smiles*

~~~

*Meanwhile over to where Crash and the others are*

*Crash and the others are walking home from Gotham*

Kelly: This is defiantly gonna take some time.......getting home.....gathering people and weapons......man....

~~~

Crunch: You're tellin' me.

Coco: Kelly, how are things between you and Brio?

~~~

Kelly: *smiles* Its actually pretty brilliant! Right now I’m actually trying to....*blushes* ask him to....marry me....

Robin: *looks at Kelly and smirked* What? Kelly's afraid of asking him a simple question?

Kelly: STUFU! >

Gracie: *Giggles*

~~~

Coco: *Gasp* Are you really?

~~~

Kelly: *blushes again and nods*

Robin: *snickers* How cute.....

Kelly: *still blushes and glares at Robin* DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT?!

Robin: You know for once I'll pass....I don't fight a person who can't swallow the fear and pride to ask someone something important as this....

Kelly: Yeah well I bet you’re probably gonna get nervous when you ask Neo for his hand.

Robin: You wish....

~~~

Aku Aku: Wait... I thought it was customary for the man to ask the woman...

~~~

Kelly: It is?

Coco: Duh.

Crunch: Man that organization REALLY has been leaving you guys in the dark.

Gracie: I guess it has.....

~~~

Crunch: Did anybody marry or love in that crazy place?

~~~

Kelly: None of us ever knew what the term love or marry is! All we ever cared about was fighting!

~~~

Crunch: Wow.

~~~

Robin: Yeah....wow.

~~~

Coco: Makes me wonder if there were any surviving soldiers from the demolition of the Black Dragon.

~~~

Robin: If they have they'll find a new emperor and new scientists....

~~~

Crash: Uoy erus?

~~~

*The three women nodded*

Gracie: It’s an instinct that we were brainwashed to do. It’s true that we're strong and that we can survive it’s just that.....

Kelly: They just think they need a powerful leader to lead them to victory in a war.

~~~

*Silence*

~~~

Kelly: I know.... sucks huh?

Robin: Even though it does suck we can still take them out if they try to harm our world again.

~~~

Coco: Yeah, I hope so.

~~~

Gracie: Me too....

Kelly: We can! We got awesome abilities!

~~~

Crash: Sey ew od!

~~~

Kelly: YUSH! Now let's hurry home! The guys are probably gonna be there before us and probably be worried about us, but once we get home, we'll have a battle plan to drive the bird away from Gotham!

~~~

Coco: Agreed!

Aku Aku: Let's go home.

*They all run off*

(Spaceship hallway)

Syrenna: *Is walking by herself. She makes a light, evil chuckle and glances at her pocket which she sticks her hand in* You think you're all powerful with Sephiroth's gem, Saron... *Throws the a gem out of her pocket and catches it* But I have the real one. Heh-heh. You never realized I found out where its location was in that jewelry store and switched it before you and Penguin had the chance to reach the block. ... Pity... As for now... Sephiroth's power lies in my hand! *Laughs evilly, darkly and extensively*


	4. [I'm glad I can contribute to people's confusion since Idk what materia is.]

*In the hallway Batman appeared feeling tired*

~~~

Batgirl: Batman, are you okay?

~~~

Batman: I’m fine. I’m just feeling tired.

~~~

Batgirl: Since when are you tired?

~~~

Batman: Since those two goofy Irken leaders threw us in the closet. Batman: Since those two goofy irken leaders threw us in the closet.

~~~

Batgirl: What was in the closet ... other than us?

~~~

Batman: Janitor equipment.

~~~

Batgirl: Is that what made you sick?

~~~

Batman: Just the dust......I’m allergic.

~~~

Batgirl: Oh really?

~~~

Batman: Yeah......

~~~

Batgirl: You're sure you're okay?

~~~

Batman: Yeah, I’m fine.

~~~

Batgirl: Okay.

~~~

Batman: Once this is over though....I'll have to find Sephiroth's Black Materia and destroy it before anyone uses it to summon Meteor.

~~~

Batgirl: Black Materia?

~~~

Batman: A black crystal that holds the power of meteor. It became Sephiroth's power the first time when Cloud was hypnotized into giving it to him.

~~~

Batgirl: Oh, is it the crystal Saron has?

~~~

Batman: Actually that crystal is a materia magnet. It can be used to pull in any materia you want.

~~~

Batgirl: What is Materia? Some kind of meteor?

~~~

Batman: No....Materia are magic crystals that allow you to cast magic.

~~~

Batgirl: Oh like the chaos crystals. Wait, how do you know all of this?

~~~

Batman: ........I went to Midgar before....

~~~

Batgirl: Midgar?

~~~

Batman: Where Cloud lives. A city.

~~~

Batgirl: Oh, yeah... I remember.

~~~

Batman: Its alright if you don't remember... As soon as we reach the islands i'll figure a way on how to get back to Gotham.....

~~~

Batgirl: Shouldn't be a problem...

(Where ever Glacia and the babies are in the infirmary)

*A knock on the door*

~~~

Glacia: Come in......

~~~

Syrenna: *Walks in* Hey, how are things?

~~~

Glacia: *smiles* Everything's A-ok! The kids are asleep. So what's new with you?

~~~

Syrenna: Gah! Nothing really. *Scratches the back of her head. She then looks at the sleeping babies* Heh, man. It's amazing we were just talking to you dis'mornin' and you were as pregnant as mouse. Then in just a matter of hours we see you with these two incredababies.

~~~

Glacia: LOL! If you think they're incredible now, wait till they grow up!

~~~

Syrenna: *lol* They have the perfect parents to be so.

~~~

Glacia: *laughs* Yeah...... *then sits still* I still gotta face Saron once my strength comes back....

~~~

Syrenna: Even if your strength comes back to full, you shouldn't fight her. You should be like a maternity leave or something.

~~~

Glacia: Saron isn’t the same person we once knew.....she has taken the next step in insanity, a very dangerous step. Who knows what she could do.....with her power of the dark phoenix....she could destroy the world without her knowing it...

~~~

Syrenna: Guh... Villains these days... *Shakes her head*

~~~

Glacia: I know right? They can be so desperate these days! Its so unbearable!!!! T______T

~~~

Syrenna: ... It's still no excuse. You should stay with your children. They need their mother. Saron might even try to do something to them.

~~~

Glacia: That's true.....*looks at the children* That's why-

*Batman walks in*

Batman: That's why you should raise them first before you take her on.

~~~

Syrenna: Batman.

~~~

Batman: Syrenna.

~~~

Syrenna: Wut?

~~~

Batman: -_-()

Glacia: o___O

~~~

Syrenna: *Giggle* XD *Her cell rings and she picks up as she looks at the Caller ID surprisingly* It can't be.

~~~

Glacia and Batman: Who?

~~~

Syrenna: It's my brother! *Starts speaking on the phone in French*

Batman: The one we only got to meet at the wedding? Ugh...

~~~

Glacia: XDDDDDDDDD You don't like him huh?

~~~

Batman: ... *Looks at Syrenna* He's just like her... a pimpish-clown.

~~~

Glacia: Ohhhhhh......*sweatdrops*

~~~

Syrenna: *Hangs up* Okay, that was Seiya, and he says that a black phoenix has been flying around Europe, supposedly near Nadow West.

~~~

Glacia: *Gets up* Told ya! Now she's gonna take over Europe and get rid of escargot!

~~~

Syrenna: *Squeals* I'm so excited! I haven’t seen him since Christmas!

~~~

Batman: I hate my life......

~~~

Syrenna: ^_^

~~~

Glacia: LOL

~~~

*One of the babies starts to wake up*

Syrenna: Oops, too loud.

~~~

*Then the baby starts to cry which led the other baby to cry, Glacia got up and started to comfort them*

Glacia: There, there, kids.... yes I know...

~~~

Syrenna: I can't wait 'til Coral and Donnie have their children. And thanks again for naming N. Gin and I as godparents.

~~~

Glacia: You’re welcome. *smiles*

~~~

Syrenna: *Walks over to the babies* Wow, I haven't been this close to a baby since my little sister was born.

~~~

Glacia: X3 Babies are wonderful. I remember the newborns from the organization in the infirmary room.

~~~

Syrenna: How often did you go there?

~~~

Glacia: A few times during my break from missions.

~~~

Syrenna: Ah.

~~~

Glacia: *still calming the kids down*

Batman: Well I better prepare myself for getting annoyed with Syrenna's brother....

~~~

Syrenna: You're just jealous 'cause he's sexy and awesome.

~~~

Batman: You wish. *stalks off*

~~~

Syrenna: *Bends down to the babies* He's lying. It's he who wishes. *Nods with a happy-funny look*

~~~

Glacia: LOL! Soooooo.....uhhhh *starts to laugh*

~~~

Syrenna: What?

~~~

Glacia: Are you gonna have kids too?

~~~

Syrenna: Oh! Uh... Glacia, didn't I ever tell you?

~~~

Glacia: About? *tilts head in confusion*

~~~

Syrenna: N. Gin and I... can't have children.

~~~

Glacia: What?! *Looks surprised* Why not?

~~~

Syrenna: Well... I got this recessive condition from my parents. Just so happened they both had the gene. I can't have kids... It's like... a rotten egg-thing or something. lol

~~~

Glacia: Oh......*starts to cry* Sorry......

~~~

Syrenna: Oh, it’s okay! *Raises her hands defensively* O_O' I don't want children, anyways! I have my future niece or nephew to take care of, anyways!

~~~

Syrenna: *Giggles* XD I guess it also explain why N. Gin and I are so free with our... bedtime. *Guilty face*

~~~

Glacia: Well I’m sure one of these days, you'll find a kid who'll love the both of you! Or....that the kid will find you two.

~~~

Syrenna: Guh... *Sweatdrop* Probably not. Even if I could have children... N. Gin and I couldn't make time for any, let alone one.

~~~

Glacia: *smiles* Whatever you say, Syrenna.

~~~

Syrenna: What do you mean, "Whatever I say"? It's the plain, simple truth!

~~~

Glacia: LOL! I mean like that I agree on what you’re talking about!

~~~

Syrenna: Oh. *lol**Scratches her head with a guilty smile* Sorry.

~~~

Glacia: That's ok! LOL!

*Meanwhile where the guys and Ally are at*

Ally: My Tallests....please come out. Batman's not gonna hurt you.

Purple: Sorry Ally, but we can't take any chances!

Red: Batman's scary!

~~~

Batman: ...

N. Gin: Come on! He won't hurt you! N. Gin will protect you, my Tallests!

~~~

Red: *Opens door from closet and peeks out* Really?

Purple: He did say he was gonna protect us, so lets get out!

~~~

Everyone: 8)

Batman: ...

~~~

Red: *still watches Batman cautiously*

Purple: *hugs Ally*

Ally: 83

~~~

N. Gin: Now, how much longer until we get back to Calico Island?

~~~

Red: It should take a couple of hours....

~~~

N. Gin: Hm... It'll be late at night by the time we get there... *Quiet growl* You guys can stay the night since we have to go to Nadow West tomarrow.

~~~

Red: Really? Thanks!

Purple: What's Nadow West?

~~~

N. Gin: Well, you see, Nadow was separated into two parts when Seiya Calico came of age. The one we're stationed at, Nadow East, monitors Asia, Australia, and Oceana while Nadow West monitors the Americas, Europe, and Africa.

~~~

Purple: Ohhhhhhh!

Red: That's pretty interesting!

Batman: .........

~~~

N. Gin: It was funny. There's a very long story to how I learned that.

~~~

Red: Really?

Purple: Do tell! *smiles*

~~~

N. Gin: I guess we have the time. Okay. ... It was before Calico and Cortex teamed up. A chaos crystal had appeared near my childhood home in Austria.

~~~

Red: A power crystal in Austria?

~~~

N. Gin: Oh, yes, they're everywhere. So, I went to go visit my mother, of course, and by pure coincidence Syrenna had stopped by that night to use the phone. She than told me about her brother and Nadow West. ... We should probably go visit Mom when we get to Europe...

~~~

Red: I’m sure you can!

Purple: I bet she misses you!

~~~

N. Gin: Yeah... I bet she does since both of her boys are married and she's alone in that little, old house. ... I guess I better go find Syrenna.

~~~

*Penguin was sitting by relaxing in his seat while Dingodile was writing another fanfiction*

~~~

DD: So... How's the father business going?

~~~

Penguin: Its actually quite pretty good. I've never thought that I would be a father let alone be married but I was wrong!

~~~

DD: Shouldn't be with your wife and kids?

~~~

Penguin: Yes in fact I should go see how they're doing. *gets up and starts walking to the infirmary*

~~~

DD: *Continues writing*

~~~

*Penguin stopped and silently looked at Dingodile*

Penguin: Ehhhh what are you writing about Dingodile?

~~~

DD: Oh, just another small fan-fic. You'll see it when I post it.

Penguin: Alright. *Leaves*

(Infirmary)

*Glacia is sleeping in a rocking chair while Syrenna is napping on the floor against a cabinet*

~~~

*Penguin and N. Gin came inside and checked on the two*

Penguin: They're asleep....

~~~

Syrenna: She is, I'm not.

N. Gin: *Slowly walks over to her* Tired, my little wife? *Kisses her*

Syrenna: A little.

N. Gin: Come on. *Picks her up* I need to talk to you about something.

Syrenna: Uh-oh.

N. Gin: *Carries her out* Don't worry it's nothing serious...

~~~

*Penguin walked over to where Glacia is and silently hugged her*

~~~

*N. Gin and Syrenna continue walking down the hallway*

~~~

Penguin: *Starts to check on his children. They were sound asleep, he smiled and gave them a couple of kisses*

~~~

*The babies giggle and wiggle*

~~~

Penguin: *giggles*

Glacia: *opens eyes and yawns*

~~~

Penguin: Hello, sweet-heart. *Goes to her*

~~~

Glacia: *smiles* Hey honey, what's up?

~~~

Penguin: Just checking up on you and the babies. N. Gin came and picked Syrenna up.

~~~

Glacia: Ah I see! *smiles then stretches*

~~~

Penguin: *Kisses and hugs her again*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pimpish-clown." XD


	5. [Easy Bake Oven with Extra Steps]

*Meanwhile with the scientists*

*N. Brio tried to call Kelly but there was no answer*

N. Brio: That's odd......Kelly's not picking up...

~~~

N. Tropy: I've been trying to contact Gracie. I can get to her either.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Robin's not answering either.....I wonder if something happened to them?

~~~

N. Tropy: I hope not.

~~~

Batgirl: Don't worry you three I’m sure they're ok, I mean its not like they're being attacked by mutants or chased by bees or get caught in one of Crash's really dumb moves!

~~~

Scientists: O_O

~~~

Batgirl: Aaaaaaaand I freaked them out.....

~~~

Scientists: o_o

~~~

Batgirl: Uhhhhh guys.....? I’m probably kidding....they couldn’t really get themselves into trouble like that......could they?

~~~

N. Brio: I hope not...

~~~

Dr. Cortex: They can keep their promises but they sometimes in a mischievous way they spar in secret or fighting mutants.....

~~~

Batgirl: Oh.

~~~

N. Brio: And sometimes Robin had to be so mean with Kelly......if only SOMEONE should've asked her to be nice!

Dr. Cortex: What?! Excuse me?! Its not my fault that Kelly can be a bit....clueless and carefree!

~~~

N. Brio: She is not like that! She is not like that at all! She's just quirky!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Yeah....uh huh.....what about the time when she got curious about a beehive and started poking at it then bees started chasing her?

~~~

N. Brio: ....... Um...

~~~

N. Tropy: Oh for Pete's sake Cortex, so what if she's like that?! She's still a kind caring and fun person to hang out with!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: I'm sure she is, hanging out with those pesky bandicoots!

~~~

N. Brio: Well even though she does hang out with the bandicoots I still love her!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Than why don't you marry the woman already?

~~~

N. Brio: *blushes* I.....I....I....I...will!

Batgirl: Wow. *eyes widened*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: ... Are you?

~~~

N. Brio: I don't see any reason why I shouldn't. And what about you Cortex? Are you going to marry Robin?

Dr. Cortex: *blushes*

~~~

All: o_0

~~~

N. Brio: I thought so.....*smirks*

~~~

*Silence*

~~~

*Cortex continued to blush but he glared at Brio.*

Dr. Cortex: You and your own little schemes to mock me! Oh and by the way, I invented alot of awesome things!

~~~

N. Brio: Name one thing other than the Cortex Vortex and the Doominator.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: .......The cookie master!

~~~

N. Brio: o_O The what?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: The cookie master! It makes me cookies!

~~~

N. Brio: That's... not really that awesome...

Batgirl: Sounds like a jazzed-up Easy-Bake Oven.

*Snikers*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: ITS NOT AN EASY BAKE OVEN!!!!! And it is TOO awesome! Your just jealous that you havent got a dessert making machine!

~~~

N. Brio: Gr... *Facepalm*

~~~

*Over to where Kelly, Robin, and Crash are*

*Crash is in the palm trees getting coconuts, while Kelly catches them and Robin's picking blueberries*

Robin: Im almost done picking berries. Are you two done picking coconuts yet?

Crash: Ton tey!

Kelly: Yeah Crash has to pick one more!

Robin: Fine....make it quick!

*Crash did his death tornado on the last coconut and it fell clean on Kelly's head*

~~~

Crash: Ho ym dog!

~~~

*Robin came quickly*

Robin: What?! What happened?!

~~~

Crash: Eht tunococ tnew moobak no syllek daeh!

~~~

*Then suddenly Robin's face whitened with fear as if she remembered something*

Robin: Oh sweet sugar cookies....

*Robin shook her hand as it reached out and touched Kelly's shoulder.*

Robin: Kelly?

*Dramatic music started to play as Kelly quickly spun around and looked at Robin. Her eyes widened and began to sing in a opera like voice*

Kelly: Omfs its a dinosaur holy crap wtfffffffff!

Robin: *Sweatdrops*

Kelly: Omfg its a dinosaur hs wtffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff!!!!!! *kneels as she sings to the sky*

Robin: *facepalm*

~~~

All: D8

~~~

Robin: ........I knew it......

Kelly: *Did the Caramelldansen dance while the Caramelldansen music plays in the background*

~~~

Crash: *Joins her*

~~~

Robin: *sweatdrops* I said it before and I'll say it again......you two are idiots......

~~~

Coco: *Facepalm*

~~~

*Then Kelly started to sing the Animaniacs song*

Kelly: Its time for AAAAAANIMANIACS! And we're zany to the max!

~~~

All: *Groan*

Coco: How can we fix her?

~~~

Robin: A flower pot.....which is in a city.

~~~

Crunch: Why that?

~~~

Robin: I’m not really sure why......the last time she went nuts like that someone threw a flower pot from behind and then she returned to normal.

~~~

Coco: .... Maybe we should just hit her with what we got...

~~~

Robin: Good idea....

Kelly: Iiiiiii know you I walked with you once upooooon a dreeeeaaam! Iiiii know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar I agree and I know its true...

~~~

Coco: What should we use?

~~~

Robin: *spots a stick* Lets use that.....

~~~

Coco: Let's hope it works.

~~~

Crunch: Yeah me too. Kelly's a good singer but being in song mode really creeps me out......

*Robin snuck behind Kelly and whacked her in the head with a stick*

*Kelly stopped singing then she turned around and glared at Robin and the others*

Robin: Kelly?

Kelly: Hello.....my name is Inigo Montoya....

Robin: *sweatdrops*

Kelly: You have killed my father....prepare to die.... *holds a big stick*

Robin: Oh crap.....RUN! *runs*

~~~

*Everyone else runs*

~~~

Coco: What have we all done to deserve this?! T_______T

~~~

Crunch: Maybe we should just butt-out sometimes!

~~~

Crash: I evah on amrak!

~~~

Crunch: That's a lie!

~~~

Crash: I thguoht taht ekac saw a eil!

~~~

Crunch: Both are!

*Everyone continues running*

~~~

Kelly: I WILL AVENGE MY FATHER!!!!! D8<

~~~

All: AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!

(Calico Manor)

Syrenna: *Walks down the steps to the seconded floor*

~~~

Red: *sleeping in a chair*

Dingodile: *Watching t.v.*

~~~

Syrenna: *Walks down to the bottom floor and heads for the kitchen* What are you watching?

~~~

Dingodile: The news. Im just waiting for the weather to arrive.

~~~

Syrenna: It's so chilly in the winter. I miss the summer all the time. At least I have a warm bed and husband to cuddle with.

~~~

Dingodile: *lol*

*Then the anchorman appeared*

Anchorman: This just in eyewitnesses has spotted a group of bandicoots, a floating mask, and two women being chased by a woman who thinks she is Inigo Montoya from the Princess Bride.

~~~

Syrenna and DD: .......

Syrenna: I have no idea who those guys are.

DD: Neither do I. *Changes the channel*

Dr. Cortex: *Runs down and grabs the remote* NUUUUUUUU!!!!!! *Changes it back*

~~~

Dingodile: Aw maaaan!

Anchorman: We're about to talk about the chase while showing you a live footage of what's going on....Brenda?

Brenda: Thank you Tom Im in the helicopter with the rest of the crew as we are watching the runaway women, mask, and bandicoots running away from a psychotic woman who holds a giant stick while thinking she's the funny and dynamic sword fighter Inigo Montoya who helped the main protagenist reunite with his love Buttercup.

~~~

All: .......

Dr. Cortex: Brio! Come look at your girl!

~~~

N. Brio: *comes in and looks at the screen*

*The live footage*

Kelly: I WILL AVENGE MY FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!

All: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! DX<

~~~

N. Brio: *Gasp* KELLY! *Slams his hand against his forehead*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: I knew she'd crack one day!

Dingodile: .....Poor kid......

~~~

N. Brio: Why is she doing that?!?

~~~

Dingodile: Who knows mate? *shrugs*

~~~

Syrenna: *Yawn* Well, tell me what happens in the morning. *Walks upstairs with a drink* See ya.

~~~

N. Brio: Oh dear.......*covers face with his hands*

~~~

DD: ......

~~~

Dr. Cortex: I dunno know about you guys but Im going to get Robin. *walks off*

~~~

N. Brio: I'm coming with you! *Follows*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Alright better go tell Tropy that Gracie's in trouble too!

~~~

N. Brio: Yeah.

*They leave*

~~~

*Over to where Kelly and the others are*

Kelly: Fight like a man!!!!!!

~~~

Crash: Mi ton a nam!

Crunch: But I am! *Stops and turns to attack Kelly*

Coco: Crunch, no! *Hangs onto his arm*

~~~

*But Crunch punched Kelly in the face she started to wobble around*

Kelly: I.....am Cupid.....bringer of.....love.......*faints*

~~~

Coco: CRUNCH!!! DX

~~~

Crunch: She was gonna attack us! I know she's our pal and everything but she wasnt in her right mind! Go for a walk! Eat your greens!

~~~

Coco: You should do that! Go clear your head!

~~~

Crunch: Aw maaaaan..... *walks off*

~~~

Coco: X(

~~~

Crash: *checks Kelly's face and whistles* Hcnurc yllaer dehcnup reh doog!

~~~

*The scientists come through a portal*

Coco: *Facepalm* That's how we got here!

~~~

Robin: Why am I not suprised?

Aku Aku: How in the world did we forget?

~~~

N. Brio: Kelly! *Runs to her*

~~~

Gracie: Poor Kelly.....*eyes wavered with sadness*

Robin: She's an idiot......but a loveable idiot.....

Dr. Cortex: Robin, thank goodness your alright! *hugs her*

Robin: *hugs Cortex back*

N. Tropy: *hugs Gracie*

Gracie: *Hugs N. Tropy back*

~~~

N. Brio: Kelly! *Shakes her* Kelly, wake up!

~~~

Aku Aku: I'm afraid she'll be out for a while Brio. That blow really knocked her out.

~~~

N. Brio: Kelly... *Picks her up and holds her*

~~~

Crash: *cries* Ym yddub!

Coco: I know Crash....she's my buddy too. And she's Crunch's too.

~~~

N. Tropy: Let's all go back to Calico Island. It's getting late.

~~~

Aku Aku: Very well..... Crash help Brio with Kelly ok?

Crash: Ko.

~~~

*They pick her up*

Dr. Cortex: Wait, we're not taking the bandicoots!

N. Tropy: We're working out a truce. From now on Calico Island is a neutral zone. And you guys can stay in my mansion.

~~~

Aku Aku: Thank you Dr. Tropy. That's mighty gracious of you.

*Meanwhile with Crunch*

Crunch: Man what was I thinking?! I just smashed one of my best buddies in the face! *sobs* Im such a horrible friend! T_____T I HAVE NO SHAME!!!!!

~~~

Coco: Oh, come on...

~~~

Crunch: *sniffs and follows*

~~~

*They all go through the portal*

~~~

*They reached Calico Islands*

~~~

N. Tropy: Okay, everyone's probably asleep by now. Let's try to be quiet.

~~~

All: Ok.

~~~

*They all go to the mansions*

~~~

*Everyone then quietly go their bedrooms and went to sleep while Crash and Brio carried Kelly into a bedroom and carefully placed her on the bed*

N. Brio: Thank you Crash.

Crash: *thumbs up*

~~~

*As Crash leaves Brio tends to Kelly*

~~~

Kelly: *remains unconscious*

~~~

N. Brio: *Kisses her*

~~~

*Everyone fell asleep until the next morning*

~~~

*N. Gin and Syrenna wake up*

N. Gin: Time to get packing.

Syrenna: *Sleepily* Hm... okay...

~~~

*Glacia and Penguin were sleeping soundly as the babies still sleep*

~~~

*DD wake up and stretches*

~~~

*The bandicoots got up and yawned*

~~~

*All the scientist did too and N. Brio woke next to Kelly*

~~~

*Kelly is still unconscious from the blow but her face still looked peaceful as if nothing disturbed her*

~~~

N. Brio: *Sigh* *Lies back down and pets her* Kelly...

~~~

*As Kelly remains unconcious from the outside deep within her mind an event will begin*

*Inside her mind*

Kelly: Where am I? Owww..... what am I doing here?

?????: Hello Kelly.

*A well dressed man appeared*

~~~

Random Squirrel: Oh no! It's the red room! *Double-faceplam*

~~~

Kelly: Red room? What's that? And how did you get here?

~~~

???: *Shrugs* Your dream.

~~~

Kelly: Oh.....ok.....so what am I doing here anyway.

?????: Why I am the one who summoned you here. And.....it was I who manipulated Crunch into punching you in the face in order to knock you out.

Kelly: Eh?! Why?!

?????: Because I need you to do something.....

Kelly: And what something would that be? Doing a happy dance? Getting free tickets to Disney World? Do a magic show with Random Squirrel as my lovely assistant?

~~~

Squirrel: :B

~~~

Kelly: It was only an option....

?????: Well......*sweatdrops* Your not gonna do any of these things....and no way in hell are we gonna see Random Squirrel in a pretty dress.....*shudders*

~~~

Squirrel: *Girly look*

~~~

Kelly and Well Dressed Man: O_____o()

~~~

Squirrel: :B

~~~

??????: Uhhhh anyway.......what I really want you to do....is to free Saron's mind.

Kelly: WHAT?! FREE HER MIND?! From what her insanity?!

~~~

???: That's for you to figure out. It's a casual... cliché-thing...

~~~

Kelly: Right...... Why am I not surprised?

?????: Now.... let's take you out of your head so that your journey to Saron's head will begin.

Kelly: *sighs* I just hope that nobody finds the engagement ring I got for Nitrus is in my pants pocket......

~~~

N. Brio: *Sits back up and starts to shake her* Kelly?

~~~

*Kelly still didn't wake up but here eyelids began to twitch as if she was in a dream*

~~~

N. Brio: ... Kelly?

~~~

*Then Kelly's conscious left the body but left her body alive*

Kelly: This is nuts....... what if they find out that Im gone....?

?????: Cool your jets. You may have left your body for now but it is still alive.

Kelly: But we can't just leave it like this! Nitrus is worried sick about me! Look at him! *points at Brio*

?????: Hmmmmmm......your absolutely right..... plus this fanfic really needs to kick up a notch with the comedy department.

Kelly: So what are you suggesting?

?????: Might as well let your body do really strange things! *smiles and snaps his fingers*

*Kelly's body's eyes opened up and sat up*

~~~

N. Brio: Kelly! *Hugs her tightly*

~~~

*Kelly's controlled body suddenly hugs Brio back*

Kelly: Ok...... so its treating him well.....let's just hope that my body's shenanaigans don't hurt anyone.

????: Oh don't worry it wont! Although....I can't say for Robin's safety for pranks and annoyance though..... *smirks*

Kelly: *smirks* Dude......you are so my new friend.

?????: I knew I would. *hive fives Kelly*

~~~

N. Brio: Kelly, are you okay?

~~~

*Kelly looked at Brio with a soft smile on her face and nodded*

Kelly: Its not speaking! Why is it not speaking?!

?????: Now hold on give it a chance.....

Kelly: What if it has like a deadpan monotone voice because I'm out of the body!

?????: It won't.......

Kelly's body: I'm fine Nitrus dear.

?????: See? Now that the demonstration's over go and deal with the problem! The sooner you do this the sooner you'll be back in your body.

Kelly: Alright alright........*flies out of the window* Whoohoo I can fly!

~~~

N. Brio: *Sigh* Good... *Hugs her*


	6. [Visual Representation of my Feelings Towards This Fic Enclosed.]

*Upstairs Syrenna and N. Gin are packing*

~~~

Red: Anybody ready to go to the Nadow East yet?

~~~

N. Gin: We are!

~~~

Red: Alright, just come and hop into the ship when you’re ready!

~~~

Both: Yes, sir!

*DD's room*

DD: Hm-hm. I'm goin' to Europe; home of Shakespeare!

~~~

*Xigbar appeared* Xigbar: O rly?

~~~

DD: Xigbar! What are you doin' here, bloke?!? 8D

~~~

Xigbar: I just came here to visit. *smiles* The superior said I can have the day off. 8D

~~~

DD: Hey, you can join us on our trip halfway around the world!

~~~

Xigbar: For real?! Man that'll be awesome! Who's coming with us?

~~~

DD: Um... the Irkens, N. Gin and Syrenna, of course, the rest of the Calicos and the scientists... that... should be it.

~~~

Xigbar: Alright then dude! I’m so totally in!

~~~

DD: Oh, yes! The Bats and Glacia and Penguin are coming I think. Glacia just had her twins yesterday afternoon!

~~~

Xigbar: ZOMG!!!!! REALLY?! I wanna meet those two little cuties!

~~~

DD: You could. But I don't know if they're awake yet.

~~~

*Then they heard laughing in the hallway*

Glacia: Lol isnt daddy silly giving you funny faces?

~~~

Xigbar: I guess they are! *Walks into the hallway*

~~~

Glacia: Hey Xiggy! Morning! Did Ma- *looks at the babies* I mean old Xemnas giving you a day off!

Xigbar: LOL! You bet!

~~~

*The babies make noises*

~~~

Xigbar: Hey kids! Im your Uncle Xigbar! 8D

~~~

*Babies giggle*

~~~

Xigbar: *makes funny faces*

Glacia: Dude.....your hilarious.....

Xigbar: Thaaaaaaank you!

~~~

Penguin: I bet the eyepatch does it.

~~~

Xigbar: Very funny.....

~~~

Penguin: XD

~~~

*Robin appeared and started checking out the babies too*

Robin: They seem pretty happy.

Xigbar: Well chyeah! That's how babies are supposed to act.

Robin: .......Really?

Xigbar: *looks at her confused* Yeah.

~~~

Penguin: Robin, when did you get here?!?

~~~

Robin: By portal......I guess nobody told you yet.....

~~~

Penguin: Oh.

~~~

Robin: Plus Kelly's been knocked out.....AGAIN. She hasn't been up at all....

~~~

Xigbar: Well, that sucks...

~~~

Robin: I know....

~~~

N. Brio: *Walks in* Nope! Nope, she's fine!

~~~

Robin: Really?

N. Brio: Yes! In fact she's downstairs right now.

Robin: The heck? That blow to the face was strong enough to put her out for days! *goes downstairs*

~~~

Penguin: What are they doing here?

~~~

N. Brio: Well we're not exactly sure.....all I know is Kelly went bonkers and started chasing Robin, Gracie, Aku Aku, and the bandicoots then when we go to pick them up Kelly was unconscious.

Glacia and Xigbar: Ooooooh!

~~~

Penguin: I see.

~~~

N. Brio: *nods* Now Kelly is awake and she's already making breakfast for everybody.

*Then everyone heard a sploosh*

Robin: KELLY! YOU DOOFUS!

~~~

All: o_0

N. Brio: And... cleaning things...

~~~

*They heard Kelly snickered*

Xigbar: Dude.....she really love to tick her off....

~~~

N. Brio: She... *Scratces his head* actually hasn't been acting as her normal self latly.

~~~

Glacia: How so?

~~~

N. Brio: Well, she seems... distant. Almost... zombiish.

~~~

Glacia: .........Oh dear.....

Xigbar: The blow to the face must've sent her a nasty shock. It happens to all of us. Even Demyx!

~~~

N. Brio: I’m sure.

~~~

Glacia: There is something that I can do.....Oswald can you hold on to our children?

Penguin: Of course honey. *takes the twins*

Glacia: Time to go to work.....oh Aunt Kelly! *goes downstairs*

~~~

N. Brio: I... better follow her. *Rushes after her*

~~~

Xigbar: Hey how's about I help ya with the kids and go see how Syrenna and N. Gin are doing?

Penguin: Sure ok.

~~~

*Syrenna and N. Gin walk down the stairs leading to their room*

~~~

*Xigbar, Penguin, and the baby twins arrived*

Xigbar: Hey! What's up?

~~~

N. Gin: Well, were already for boarding the Massive and getting to our little vacation in Europe.

Syrenna: France and Austria! *Squeals*

~~~

Xigbar: *thumbs up* Awwwwwesome!

~~~

N. Gin: *Sigh* There's no place like home... *Cuddles Syrenna*

~~~

Penguin: I bet you're excited to go back!

~~~

N. Gin: Oh, I am. All of Europe is beautiful. Say, weren't you original raised in England or somewhere before moving to Gotham?

~~~

Penguin: Well my ancestors were from England. I’m just born American with English blood.

~~~

N. Gin: Oh, okay.

~~~

Penguin: *smiles*

Xigbar: *sees Dingodile coming downstairs* Here comes my #1 buddy! Hey Dingodile!

~~~

DD: Hiya!

~~~

Xigbar: 8D

~~~

Syrenna: Alright, it's time to get to the Massive and we'll be in France in no time!

~~~

Xigbar: Alrighty then!

~~~

Syrenna: *Looks at Penguin* Are you guys coming along?

~~~

Penguin: Well sure why not? Glacia and I will start packing as soon as she finds out what's wrong with her aunt Kelly.

~~~

Syrenna: Kelly? What's up with her?

~~~

Xigbar: We really don't know. According to what Brio said she was acting distant and zombieish.....plus she just dumped water on Robin.

~~~

Syrenna: o_0

~~~

Penguin and Xigbar: I know right?

~~~

N. Gin: ... Well, it's time to go. *Leads Syrenna down the steps*

~~~

*Meanwhile in the kitchen*

*Glacia just had Kelly sit on the chair for a moment until Penguin called*

Penguin: Glacia, honey! We're gonna go with Syrenna and N. Gin!

Glacia: Alright sugar, be right there! *then turned to N. Brio* We're gonna have to do this on the Massive. Is it ok with you?

~~~

N. Brio: Oh, yes. That's perfectly fine.

~~~

Glacia: Alrighty then.....*helps Kelly up* C'mon Aunt Kelly, we're gonna go on a little trip.

Kelly: Sponges......

~~~

N. Brio: O_O....

~~~

*Glacia and Brio guided the zombie Kelly to the Massive*

Red: We've figured you guys would come!

Purple: Yeah that's why we got your stuff in the cargo hold!

~~~

*Syrenna and Gin come in with their stuff*

Syrenna: We got more than you since we're staying longer.

~~~

Glacia: Lol! I figured you two would!

~~~

N. Gin: Why's that, exactly?

~~~

Glacia: Well....I thought this would be the both of your vacation time.

~~~

N. Gin: Well... Yes.

Syrenna: If only it would last... Our visit will only be short 'cause I have to get back to my studies.

~~~

Glacia: Oh? Studies? Are you in college?

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah, I've got one in a half years until I can be a doctor like my dad or a mechanic. Then there's the thing about taking over Nadow.

~~~

Glacia: *Sweatdrops* I-I see. *smiles nervously*

~~~

Syrenna: What?

~~~

Glacia: LOL! Nothing!

Kelly: Kibbles and bits..........

~~~

Syrenna: o_0

~~~

Glacia: Ehhh..... -_O() I better get to work. C'mon Aunt Kelly.

Kelly: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.............

~~~

N. Gin: ....... What's with her?

Syrenna: Not the slightest idea...

~~~

*In the other room*

*Glacia helps Kelly sit down on a chair, while Kelly was laughing insanely like Crash would*

Glacia: Aunt Kelly..... O___O() I know that Crash is your best friend and all......I just think that his insanity is rubbing on you.....

Kelly: Flippysticks!

Glacia: -_-() Either his insanity or my insanity.....anyway let's check inside your head.....*takes a deep breath and closes her eyes*

~~~

N. Brio: *Walks in and quietly watches from the door*

~~~

*Glacia slowly put her hands on the sides of Kelly's head and started to look inside her mind*

Glacia: ........Omg........look at all those memories! Ok that's not what I want......ok I got to go deeper......

~~~

N. Brio: *Thinking* What is she seeing?

~~~

Glacia: Let's see......to get to the place where her conscious is supposed to be I......*Then sounded really excited* No way! She actually defeated a guy made out of stone as a kid? That is soooo cool! Ok, ok, focus! *keeps searching inside* I don't see her self-conscious.......where did it go?

~~~

N. Brio: *Gets more wide-eyed*

~~~

Glacia: *Stops looking into her mind* That's probably the reason why she's acting all weird.....I can't find a trace of it......if Aunt Kelly's self-conscious is not in her.....then who has it? And how in the world is her body acting without it? This is something that I need to tell mother and Aunt Robin.....

~~~

N. Brio: *Steps in a little more*

~~~

Glacia: *Turned her gaze towards Brio* Oh hey, Nitrous!

~~~

N. Brio: Uh, hi...

~~~

Glacia: Are you ok?

~~~

N. Brio: ... Is Kelly?

~~~

Glacia: .........Physically she's fine. But....she's missing her self-conscious. Someone must've extracted it when we weren't looking, ‘cause all there's left is just her body.....her humor.....and her memories.

~~~

N. Brio: Well... *Scratches his head* I guess that explains it. How do we get her back?

~~~

Glacia: Well.....I don't know if mom and Aunt Robin are coming with us......sooooo I guess I’m gonna have to find her myself..... until then, would you please help Oswald with the kids for awhile?

~~~

N. Brio: Oh, yeah. Sure... *Goes off to find Penguin*

~~~

*Glacia began to sit on the floor and starts to meditate until her self-conscious left her mind*

(Meanwhile where Kelly is)

*Kelly was floating in the air while trying to find Saron*

Kelly: This sucks....why did I agree to do this? If I knew that it wouldnt be easy I would've stayed at Cortex's castle and start repairing his computer.....

~~~

*A random peppermint floats by*

~~~

Kelly: *sweatdrops* Ok..... don't even know what that's doing here..... Ohhhhhh! Where is that oversized bird?!

~~~

*A large, derpish-looking bird is sitting on the ground*

Bird: ......Quack. *Echoes* ....

~~~

Kelly: *floats and watches then starts to crack up* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!! OMG! THAT WAS HILARIOUS! LOOOOOL!

~~~

Bird: ...... :/ ...

~~~

*Kelly kept laughing until she heard an eerie phoenix shriek*

Kelly: OMG!!!! D:

~~~

Clouds: ZOMG!!!! D8

~~~

Other birds: ZOMFG!!!!!!!!!

~~~

Sun: Holy $@#& on a &%$$ with &%?%%$ on top!

~~~

*Saron was flying towards a mountain*

Kelly: I better follow her and get inside her head! *follows Saron*

~~~

*They both continue as the weather progresses to get colder*

~~~

Kelly: G-Geeze louise! I-Its getting colder!

~~~

*Europe comes into view*

Syrenna: Wow..!

~~~

*The Eiffel Tower appeared and showed off its majestic beauty*

Red and Purple: Oooooooh!

~~~

Syrenna: Alright, we just need to get to the Mediterranean and find my brother's island.

~~~

Red: That we can do! Thanks to this new map of the planet Earth that Glacia got us we can never be lost!

~~~

*N. Gin continues to cuddle Syrenna from behind as they all look at the map*

~~~

Purple: Ok so....the Mediterranean Sea is......

*The red dot bleeped at the location*

Red: There!

~~~

N. Gin: *Sigh* I can't wait to get back to that sweet mountain air...

~~~

Purple: Mountain air is sweet? *curious look* Like sugar?

~~~

Syrenna: He's speaking figuratively, Purple.

N. Gin: Sweet just like my little wife. X3

~~~

Purple and Red: Awwwwwwwww!

~~~

Syrenna: *Sweetly smiles and brings N. Gin's head right next to hers*

~~~

Red: We're getting close to the islands.

Purple: I can't wait to see what Syrenna's brother's home looks like!

~~~

Syrenna: It's kinda like Cortex Castle I guess you could think.

~~~

Red and Purple: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh.......

(An hour later)

~~~

*Everyone walks towards a small fortress-like area*

Syrenna: I wonder if Seiya's even home.

~~~

*A younger woman in a light-green colored mini dress, bow and high-heels pops out of the door*

????: Oh, hai there! XD *Waves*

Syrenna: Hi, Melody! Good to see you!

*A more grimly woman with black hair and a red mini-dress leans out the door*

???: Well, long-time no see...

Syrenna: *Hugs Melody* Hey there, Rayeene.

~~~

*A raccoon guy came out with his golden cane*

??????: Hey Syrenna! Long time no see!

~~~

Syrenna: Oh my god! *Points* Racoon buddy!

~~~

?????: That's right! Its me! Sly Cooper!

~~~

Syrenna: Hey! So, how are things going? Where's Seiya?

Melody: He went to go clean up one of Saron's messes.

~~~

Rayeene: Yeah, Saron just attacked a small town not to far away from Paris....

~~~

Syrenna: Wow. I wonder why she wreaking all this havok.

Rayeene: Hey... *Points to N. Gin* Aren't you a bad guy?

N. Gin: *Nervous look*

Melody: No, silly! Remember? Syrenna got married to him!

~~~

Rayeene: Ohhhhhh I see..... sorry about that.....

~~~

N. Gin: Oh, it's alright. I still do work for Cortex.

~~~

Rayeene: I see.....so Cortex is still trying to dominate the world huh?

Red: Pretty much!

~~~

Syrenna: He ain't neva gonna stop. *Shakes her head*

~~~

Rayeene: That figures.....

Sly: Until Seiya comes back, let's help you guys settle in.

~~~

Syrenna: Alright. *Gestures everyone to go in*

~~~

Purple: Y'know....something doesn't seem right with me.......*starts walking towards Seiya's castle*

~~~

Syrenna: What is it?

~~~

Purple: If Saron was around the world....where's Eniyami? Isn’t he usually with her?

~~~

Syrenna: *Gets wide-eyed* You're right, he isn't here! ... Well...

N. Gin: We haven't seen much of him since the wedding, I suppose...

~~~

Red: Which I find very odd........

~~~

Syrenna: Why?

~~~

Red: I have no idea.......

~~~

Syrenna: Hm...

~~~

*Everyone went inside Seiya's castle*

~~~

*They followed the girls and sly down a long hallway*

~~~

Xigbar: Man! Nice digs!

~~~

N. Gin: I wonder if anything has changed since our last visit.

Syrenna: I shouldn't think so. Although, it has been two years.

~~~

*Reaches to the guestrooms*

Sly: Ok ladies and gentlemen! Here we are! Pick which room you like and make yourselves at home!

~~~

Syrenna: Alright, thanks, Sly.

*They all go into their rooms*


	7. [N. Gin's Migraines Are Him Trying to Revert Back to Canon.]

(Meanwhile in the cold mountains)

*Saron was asleep getting her strength back while the self-conscious of Kelly was tiptoeing near her*

Kelly: Ok.....I just need to jump into her mind and get rid of the crazy thing that's messing her up....

~~~

Saron: *Twitches and snores*

~~~

Kelly: *Gets scared a little but takes a deep breath then jumped into her mind*

~~~

*A bunch of random things start to appear*

~~~

Kelly: Eek! What are those?!

~~~

*More random things come and are about to hit Kelly*

~~~

Kelly: I’m too funny to die!!!!!! *covers*

*Then Glacia appeared and started taking out the random things*

Kelly: Glacia?!

~~~

A few random things: O_O

~~~

Glacia: Come at me if you think your tough enough!

~~~

*They move away from them*

~~~

Glacia: Yeah that's what I thought.

Kelly: Glacia! What are you doing here?!

Glacia: Finding you what else?! Brio was worried sick about you! Just what are you doing outside of your head?

Kelly: I was asked to go to Saron's head!

~~~

*The mystery guy appears*

????: By me.

~~~

Glacia: What? Who are you?

????: That would be telling now wouldn't it?

Glacia: Ehhhhh I guess.......why are you sending Kelly into Saron's head? Saron's my enemy!

????: Kelly is to disable the thing that made Saron go crazy in the first place.

Glacia: I thought that the scar made her go crazy.....

?????: No but it made her taste bitter defeat....

~~~

A floating turtle: Than what was it?

~~~

????: Well Mr. Floating Turtle.....would you and the girls believe me if I told that Saron and Eniyami got captured by a new Black Dragon Organization?

Glacia and Kelly: .........Holy #%*U#U(U$# on a stick!

~~~

Everything else in Saron's mind: D8

~~~

??????: That's right! How do you like them apples?

Glacia: I find them extremely applely and yet so idignitaly bitter.....

~~~

Floating apples: X(

~~~

Glacia: Sorry apples!

Kelly: Soooooo where's the thing that's making Saron all crazy and stuff?

?????: Its implanted to her brain.

Glacia: Ooooof course.....

?????: You might as well be careful, some of her thoughts are being controlled by the chip and they can protect the chip by trying to strike you down!

~~~

Flying highlighter: That don't sound too good.

~~~

Kelly: If only we're back in Wumpa Islands right now......

?????: Well if you want to go back then just do the job I asked you to do and then we won't have any other problems......for now anyway.

Kelly and Glacia: Fine......

Glacia: I only got one question though.....

?????: And that would be....?

Glacia: Who's the new emperor? Is it still Thomas?

?????: Oh no Thomas is dead. But I will give you a hint......the new emperor is closer to you girls in blood yet you do not know the emperor at all.

Kelly: Well that helps.....let’s go.....

Glacia: Right......

*Kelly and Glacia left*

Kelly: Hey does your husband know that you're gone?

Glacia: I’m sure that my dear future uncle gave Oswald the heads up. I bet he's calmly accepting the fact that I just went to rescue you and is overjoyed at the fact that I do it out of family loyalty.

~~~

Flying strawberry: Tell her the big news!

~~~

Glacia: What big news?

~~~

Flying raspberry: About your kids, silly billy! XD

~~~

Glacia: Ohhhhhhh! Right! How dumb of me!

Kelly: What about your kids?

Glacia: They were born a few days ago!

Kelly: Really?! What're their names now?

Glacia: David and Isabelle.

Kelly: Those are awesome names! 8D

Glacia: Thanks!

~~~

Flying, spinning blueberries: Yay, thieving soldier babies! XD

~~~

Kelly and Glacia: YEAH! XDDDDDD

Kelly: Hey you also wanna know something?

Glacia: Yeah?

Kelly: What if Yuffie and Vincent from Final Fantasy 7 get together get married and have babies of their own?

Glacia: Then.....that would make them undead ninja babies! 8D

~~~

Random Squirrel: AWESOME!!!

~~~

Kelly: Hey little furry buddy! Long time no see!

~~~

Squirrel: I've never seen you in my life before!

~~~

Kelly: Dude what are you talking about? We met like 11 billion times! You even helped me pull a prank on some guy who threatened to take everybody's possessions away!

~~~

Squirrel: ... That wasn't me!

~~~

Kelly: Then that means.......oh bugger......

Glacia: Then I guess this Random Squirrel happens to be the figment of Saron's imagination.....

~~~

Squirrel: 8D

~~~

Kelly: So that means that Saron is secretly.....random?

Glacia: Apparently so! We better keep going and find the thing that was controling her mind.

*They both kept going*

~~~

(Nadow West)

*Penguin and Brio bring the babies into a room to stay in. David begins to cry*

~~~

Penguin: Oh my.... *holds on to David* Hush now... its alright.....

~~~

*A boy with light brown hair and glasses peeks in the door*

????: New, father huh?

~~~

*Both Penguin and N. Brio turned around*

Brio: Who are you?

~~~

????: My name Berkley. *Walks over to Penguin and holds out his arms* May I?

~~~

Penguin: Sure. *gives David to Berkley*

~~~

Berkley: *Sits down on the bed with David lightly bounces him in his arms* You have to be careful with babies; they can smell fear.

*David quiets down*

~~~

N. Brio: You seem to know a lot about babies for a boy your age.

Penguin: *Amazed look* How old are you?

~~~

Berkley: Oh, I'm twenty-six.

~~~

Brio: I see.

Penguin: Are you a friend of Sly's?

~~~

Berkley: Oh, yeah, I'm an agent here at Nadow West.

~~~

Brio: Oh I see.... oops! ^___^()

Penguin: Lol!

~~~

Berkley: It's... okay.

~~~

Penguin: So.....are you married with children too?

~~~

Berkley: Oh, no. I have a hard enough time trying to find the time to get a girlfriend.

~~~

Brio and Penguin: Oh.

~~~

Berkley: I work here running the computers all time so I hardly ever get to leave the island.

~~~

Penguin: Seiya never gave you a day off?

Brio: I guess not.....Im amazed that he can still do things!

~~~

Berkley: Don't worry. I've got stuff online.

*David goes to sleep*

Berkley: Well, that should take care of him. *Sets him on the bed* He's wondering where his mother is.

~~~

Berkley: *Turns to Brio and looks directly in his face* From what I can see... you love her very much.

~~~

N. Brio: I do......I really do. She....really brought light into our islands with her cheerfulness.

~~~

Berkley: *Continues being in his face* It's interesting how she brings joy to you even though her behavior is against your life style, Doctor.

~~~

N. Brio: That's true.....then again I must've gotten tired of how miserable that my colleagues and I were in the castle....all because of Uka Uka......

Penguin: That's true, he's a real jerk!

N. Brio: LOL! That reminds me of the time when Kelly stood up to him and called him a jerk after he insulted Cortex.

~~~

Berkley: Right after she feel on top of you and kissed you.

~~~

N. Brio: *blushes as Penguin laughs* H-How did you know that?!

~~~

Berkley: *Moves back* I can read minds. It's one of my powers. *Starts out of the room*

~~~

*Penguin and Brio looked at each other* Penguin and Brio: He's telepathic?!

~~~

Berkley: *Yells from hallway* No, I'm a psychic!

~~~

Penguin: *calls out* Isn’t that the same thing?

~~~

Berkley: NO!!!

~~~

(At Calico Manor)

*Robin was mopping up the puddle of water that Kelly dumped after she changes clothes*

Robin: #$&@&$ you Kelly......

~~~

Dr. Cortex: What's wrong?

~~~

Robin: Ah.....nothing....I’m just cleaning up this puddle of water that Kelly dumped on me.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: o_0

~~~

Robin: I know right? *finishes cleaning up* Good....now no one's gonna slip....

~~~

Dr. Cortex: That's good.

~~~

*Robin sits down in a chair*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: ... The guys and I was... thinking about going back home. Do you want to?

~~~

*Robin looked at him thoughtfully* Robin: If you wanted me to come along.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Well, I would but is up to you, however.

~~~

Robin: I'll come along. I don't know what else to do around here.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Yeah... I would have gone golfing with Niccolo but N. Gin and Syrenna aren't here to be our caddies.

~~~

Robin: *sighs* Hold on....let me go back to the castle, I'll bring over a couple of helpers.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Wait. What?

~~~

Robin: I'll be back. *goes outside*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: *Waits patiently*

~~~

*Robin did a speed run all the way to Cortex Castle*

(At Cortex Castle)

*Robin appeared and went upstairs to a secret room that she built a couple of years ago*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: What could she be doing..?

~~~

*Then Robin appeared with two normal sized mutants with mind control helmets*

Robin: I’m back.....here are your substitute caddies.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: ........O_O.......... Niccolo! *Turns and walks up to Dr. Calico's office* Wanna go golfing?!?

(Nadow West)

*Syrenna and N. Gin are unpacking in their room*

N. Gin: *Pauses* Oh no... *Holds his head in one hand and partially lies on the bed*

Syrenna: What's wrong?

N. Gin: Migraine...

Syrenna: Aw... *Pets him*

~~~

*Then the front door to Seiya's house opened*

?????: I’m home!

~~~

Melody: *Jumps up and down* He's home! He's home!

Rayeene: Don't worry... We know.

~~~

Sly: I'll go tell our guests that he's here. *walks off*

~~~

(Syrenna and Gin's room)

*Syrenna closes some blinds as N. Gin makes a light moan in bed*

~~~

*Sly gently knocked on the door*

~~~

Syrenna: *Quietly opens the door* Oh, hi, Sly.

~~~

Sly: Hey, your brother's home.

~~~

Syrenna: *Very happy look* He is?!? 8D

N. Gin: You can go visit him. I'll be fine.

Syrenna: *Quietly walks over and hugs and kisses him*

~~~

*Sly watched and smiled*

~~~

*Syrenna and Sly leave*

~~~

*Seiya walked into the living room and began to sit in his armchair while sighing with relief*

~~~

Syrenna: *Rushes in* Seiya!

Seiya: *Gets up* Hey, squirt. *Gives her a big hug*

Florence and Rina: *Follow* Big brother! *Hug him*

~~~

Seiya: My little sisters! *hugs them* How are you three doing?

~~~

Syrenna: Good, just good.

Seiya: How's married life treating you?

Syrenna: Absolutely wonderful~!

Seiya: Good. I don't want that mechanical madman giving my little sister a hard time. *Looks about sternly*

Syrenna: Oh, stop it! N. Gin's one of the sweetest men in the world!

Seiya: Where is he anyways?

Syrenna: Sleeping. He has a migraine.

~~~

Seiya: Ooooh! Poor guy..... So how's the grumpy Batman? Have you and your friend been torturing him lately?

~~~

Syrenna: The mention of you was torture enough.

~~~

Seiya: *laughs* I knew it!

~~~

Syrenna: I'm surprised he's jealous, actually.

Seiya: I know what you mean. I don't really see why he should be. Now, come. I need to talk with you about this Saron woman. *Leads the girls out of the room*

~~~

*As the girls left Seiya sat down again in his armchair*

~~~

Seiya: ........... We should probably discuss this with Glacia.

Syrenna: Yeah.

*They leave*

~~~

Kelly: Man we've been strolling around for hours! Where the hell is her brain?!

Glacia: How should I know?! She may have been my ex partner but that doesn't mean that I know what she's thinking!

Kelly: I’m starting to think that she's pretending to be smart.....I think she's lacking a brain!

Glacia: No she doesn't. Believe me, if she did not have a brain then she wouldn't have survived all those tough missions we did together....I know that we're in her head......*turns around* We just got to continue to....*stops and gawks*

~~~

Kelly: What is it?

~~~

Glacia: *Points*

*Kelly turned around and gawked also* Kelly: O.......M.........G.......

*Saron's brain appeared and it was huge!*

Kelly: That is ONE big brain.....

~~~

*A giant mantis hops by*

Mantis: Maybe you're just too small!

~~~

Kelly and Glacia: O_______O

Glacia: Perhaps......are you one of the controlled thoughts that the fancy guy was talking about?

~~~

Mantis: Possibly~. *Hops off*

~~~

Kelly: That was.....weird.....

Glacia: Well even if it’s weird or not....we still gotta take care of the thing that controls Saron's mind.

Kelly: Like that? *points a computer chip*

Glacia: O____o() WTF?

~~~

Computer chip: XDDDDDDDD

~~~

Glacia: -_-() That thing's mocking us..... Let’s pull it out.

Kelly: Ok!

*Both the girls walked up to the computer chip and tries to pull it out*

Kelly: I hope....the controlled thoughts.....aren’t going to attack us!

~~~

*A bunch of spooky random objects appear*

~~~

Kelly and Glacia: OH CRAP!!!!!!

~~~

*All of the things laugh evilly*

~~~

Kelly: We're screwed!!!!!!!! D:

Glacia: No! You pull the chip out and I'll destroy the random things!

Kelly: Ok! *Pulls the computer chip*

Glacia: *starts attacking the random things*

~~~

*Each thing is destroyed easily*

~~~

*Kelly successfully removed the computer chip in Saron's brain*

Kelly: Huzzah!

~~~

*The random things start to disappear but then they start to gather into a bigger random thing*

~~~

Glacia and Kelly: O___O Oh shi-


	8. [Anyone else like Taro Milk Tea?]

(Nadow West)

~~~

Syrenna: *Is walking back through the hall. She runs into Penguin* Hey, Pengers, where's your wife?

~~~

Penguin: Oh Glacia's in a deep meditation while looking for Kelly.

~~~

Syrenna: *Slightly surprised look* I didn't know she could do that.

~~~

Penguin: Me neither! *worried glance* I just hope they come back safe.

~~~

Syrenna: How's Brio with all of this? Does he know?

~~~

Penguin: Yes he knows. He's really worried of the fact that Kelly hasn't been herself since she was unconscious! He's helping me with the twins right now until they come back!

~~~

Syrenna: Well, that's good of him. He might have his own someday.

~~~

Penguin: That's true! *smiles* They've been dating for awhile....I wonder when they're gonna get married?

~~~

Syrenna: They better. Two years is too long.

~~~

(Back in Saron's head)

*Kelly and Glacia kept dodging the giant thought's attacks*

Kelly: I don't get it! I removed the chip! Why is this thing still attacking us?!

Glacia: Well my only common theory of this is: Saron just don't like us.....

Kelly: That's mean! T____T

Glacia: I know right?

~~~

*The creature lunches another attack*

~~~

*Glacia and Kelly get hit*

Kelly: OW! SON OF A-

Glacia: OW!!!!!

~~~

*The monster fades a little*

~~~

Glacia: *gets up* Look! It’s fading!

Kelly: Let’s keep hitting it some more! Maybe it'll fade away in time! *starts whacking the monster in the face*

~~~

*The creature whacks her*

~~~

Kelly: OOF! *falls over*

~~~

*The creature roars and continues to fade*

~~~

Kelly: C'mon! He's almost gone! *continues to strike him*

Glacia: *helps Kelly beat up the fading monster*

~~~

*The monster eventually fades away*

~~~

Glacia and Kelly: ALRIGHT!!!!! 8D *high fives each other*

*The fancy dressed guy appeared*

????: Good job ladies.... you have removed the thing that made Saron go mad.

Glacia: Well Aunt Kelly did all the work....I had to protect her.

?????: Nonetheless you still accomplished only a portion of this mystery. However the battle is not over...

Glacia and Kelly: HUH?????

????: Eniyami is still in the Organization's grasp. Whether you rescue him or not....its up to you.

Kelly: How come Saron can't rescue him herself?

????: As strong as Saron is....she is no match for the Emperor...or should I say Empress's power......nor are you....now its time that you return to your bodies.....you are needed.

*The fancy dressed man clapped his hands then Kelly and Glacia started to disappear*

Kelly: Wait!

Glacia: Who is the new empress?!

*But it was too late for Glacia and Kelly had returned to their bodies*

Kelly: Omg....we're back!

Glacia: Yeah.....

~~~

*One of the babies are herd crying*

N. Brio: *In the other room* Oh no..! Please stop.

~~~

Kelly: Oh boy! Glacia your kids are crying!

Glacia: Oh geez! *Runs to the room*

Kelly: *follows*

~~~

N. Brio: *Is trying to stop David from crying in a panicy manor* Please, stop crying. Shhh.

~~~

*Glacia and Kelly came through the door and started helping N. Brio with David*

Glacia: Ok David....ok its alright son.

Kelly: Yeah little guy....take it easy. *looks at Brio* Hi Nitrus! *hugs*

~~~

N. Brio: Kelly! 8D *Hugs her back tightly*

~~~

Glacia: *smiles as she holds David*

*David quiets down happily and drifts off to sleep*

Kelly: *kisses Brio's fore head*

~~~

N. Brio: *Holds her closer* I was so worried about you... What happened?

~~~

Kelly: Well....there was this guy who dresses fancy and I think he's sarcastic....

Glacia: He's not sarcastic; he was just being a smart aleck.

Kelly: Ohhhhh..... anyway he said I had to remove a computer chip from Saron's brain because it made her go nuts.

~~~

N. Brio: *Gets wide-eyed* How are you going to do that?

~~~

Kelly: *smiles* I already did! It was hard at first but I managed to remove the chip and Glacia protected me from the controlled thoughts and then they merged into one and it turned into a huge monster!

Glacia: Which we fought until it faded. It turns out that even if the thoughts were controlled they still wouldn't like us anyway.....

~~~

N. Brio: Hm... How interesting.

~~~

*Penguin came in then ran up and hug Glacia*

Penguin: You're back! 8D

Glacia: Yep ^_____^

Penguin: What happened?

Glacia: Oh the usual.....floating into the air found my aunt...*points at Kelly* helped remove a computer chip from Saron's brain.....

Penguin: Ewwww....

Glacia: *smiles at him* I know right?

~~~

N. Brio: *Sigh* So, what's the case now?

~~~

Kelly: According to what the guy told us, both Saron and Eniyami were both captured by a new organization.

~~~

N. Brio: Oh dear.

Penguin: Well, why should we care? They won't be in our way anymore!

~~~

Glacia: *looks innocent* Us? Cackling? Neveeeeeer!

~~~

Syrenna: *lol* I was just taking care of N. Gin and stuff and then I heard you guys talking. XD

~~~

Glacia: *LOL* We just came back from Saron's head!

Penguin: Oh that's right! Seiya wants to talk to you and Syrenna about Saron!

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah, since you're the expert on her we need you to help us come up with a way to defeat her.

~~~

Glacia: Well since she is probably gonna go after us again out of pure anger we might as well knock her out....again.... or was it the other person?

Penguin: *shrugs*

~~~

Syrenna: *lol* Well, we better find Seiya and discuss these matters before it's too late.

~~~

Glacia: Right. *puts David back in his cradle* Let's go!

~~~

Syrenna: I'll meet you in the briefing room. I got to check on N. Gin first.

~~~

Glacia: Alright.

Kelly: I'll watch over the kids while you go have your meeting!

~~~

Syrenna: Okay. Feel free to join us if you wish. *Exits*

~~~

*Kelly sits down in a chair*

~~~

*Seiya, Syrenna, and N. Gin walk into the briefing room*

Seiya: Oh, hello!

~~~

Glacia: Hey there! *waves*

~~~

Seiya: I haven't seen you guys since the wedding! And I heard you just recently had twins, Glacia.

~~~

Glacia: Yep! *nods* My son and daughter David and Isabelle!

~~~

Seiya: Well, congratulations to you and your husband!

*Everyone sits*

~~~

Glacia: Thank you! Now from what I heard Saron attacked a town not to far from Paris....correct?

~~~

Seiya: Well, actually it was a town not too far from here. He caused some damage but none too serious. If I didn't know better I wouldn't think she was looking for something.

~~~

Glacia: Hmmmmm.......to be honest with you guys.....I don't know what she could be looking for other then the Black Materia, since its up in space and....*realization dawned on her face* Ohhhhhhhhhh sugarberries!!!!! *facepalm*

~~~

Syrenna: What is it?

~~~

Glacia: She's trying to find somebody who has the ability to bring a meteor to earth or someone with the equipment to take her to the Black Materia!

~~~

Syrenna and Seiya: Is there- *Pause as Seiya clears his throat and Syrenna gestures him to speak*

Seiya: Is there anyone you know of who's capable of doing so?

~~~

Glacia: Not that I know personally.... *starts to remember* Wait a minute....there's a couple of guys that I once teamed up with when the world was once endangered with a war weapon.

~~~

N. Gin: Tell us what happened.

~~~

Glacia: Well have you guys ever heard of Metal Gear?

~~~

*All shake their heads*

~~~

Glacia: Oh. Well Metal Gear is a giant walking tank that shoots missiles onto the chosen target. The guys that stopped the last Metal Gear was Solid Snake, Otacon, and myself. I volunteered to help them out take out Metal Gear and stop Revolver Ocelot and other bad guys.

~~~

All: Ohhhhh.

~~~

Glacia: Otacon is a really brilliant dude he made the Metal Gear REX and other inventions if Saron gets her hands on him.....or Magneto then she'll get the Black Materia!

~~~

Seiya: Where's his location?

~~~

Glacia: I really don't know.... *shakes head* I haven't seen them since we took down Metal Gear and watch Revolver Ocelot take off.

~~~

Syrenna: How long ago was that?

~~~

Glacia: Probably after I had Saron for a partner.

~~~

Syrenna: Hm, that was a long time ago.

~~~

Glacia: Yep....its been so long I hardly ever knew how many years its been since I served as a soldier.

~~~

Syrenna: A looooong time.

~~~

Glacia: A very very very LOOOOOOONG time! XDDDDD

~~~

*Everyone giggles*

~~~

Glacia: *LOL* Anyway I may not know where Snake and Otacon are so I suppose we're gonna have to distract Saron and just simply knock her out.

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah, where's her location at this point?

~~~

*Then Kelly spoke as she came in* Kelly: In the mountains.....

~~~

Seiya: Europe is full of mountains. Which ones?

~~~

Kelly: Ummmmm.....*tries to remember I remember that there were a lot of crystals when I was trying to infiltrate Saron's mind.

~~~

Seiya: All right... a crystal cave... Will that narrow it down?

Berkley: Sure will. I'll get it a couple of minutes.

Seiya: Good.

~~~

Glacia: So now what?

~~~

*Silence*

Seiya: ... We wait. *Leans back in his chair*

~~~

Glacia: Oh ok. I’m gonna go back to my kids and husband. *goes back to the room*

~~~

Syrenna: Alright.

N. Gin: ... *Gets up* Wish to go for walk, outside, my love?

Syrenna: Of course.

*They leave*

~~~

(Back at Calico Manor)

*Crunch was doing some exercises while Coco was typing on the computer*

~~~

Crash: Duuuuuuurrrrrr

~~~

Coco: What's the matter now Crash?

~~~

Crash: ... Yhw era ew eeeh syawyna?

~~~

Coco: Because 1: Kelly's with the others. And 2: Because Saron's causing chaos and mayhem all over the world we can't go home!

~~~

Crash: Yhw tnod ew tsuj ekat eht latrop emoh? Gnihton si gnineppah dnuora ereh.

~~~

Coco: Because Saron could be anywhere! Including our home. She might take over Cortex's lair for all we know!

~~~

Crunch: I thought she was in Europe.

~~~

Coco: She's in Europe?

~~~

Crunch: Yeah, didn't you know? That's where her and the others went.

~~~

Coco: Oh....then I guess we're ok then!

Crash: YAAAAAAAY!

~~~

Crunch: *Smirks and continues exercising*

~~~

Coco: Well we can head back to Wumpa Islands whenever we're ready.

~~~

Crunch: Alright, I guess we can go.

~~~

Coco: We won’t have to worry about Kelly since Brio is with her. Let's go!

*The bandicoots left for Wumpa Island*

(To where Cortex and Calico are)

*Cortex and Calico are playing golf with their substitute caddies while Robin began training near a tree*

~~~

Dr. Calico: *Swings and the ball goes off to the left* Urgh... Too distracted.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: How on earth are you distracted?

~~~

Dr. Calico: Gah, I'm thinking of my little girl's future.

~~~

Cortex: I’m sure she's fine! She's already been through tough times like you did! Plus she has N. Gin for a husband, a best friend who's a soldier and a little weird and she has you for a father, other friends, sisters, and a brother to help and support her!

~~~

Dr. Calico: Yeah, I suppose... Your turn.

~~~

Cortex: Alright. *takes the club and swings at the golf ball*

~~~

(Nadow West)

Seiya: ..... *Hits intercom* Berkley, what's taking you so long?

Berkley: Well, I have narrowed it down. But there are still several unsalvaged, crystal-containing mountains in Europe. It's not easy to pin-point just one.

~~~

Seiya: Good grief! No wonder Saron chose to hide in these caves! Alright then.....then I guess we'll need to find another way to get to her...

*Seiya called the girls in the briefing room*

Seiya: Girls....it’s still a no-go there are only a few crystal caves and we still don't know which one it is!

Glacia: Hmmmmm..... *rubs chin* Well Aunt Kelly..... I guess we've got no choice.

Kelly: Right. *nods* I'll go call your Aunt Robin and your mother.

~~~

Syrenna: Hm... Word of your mother makes me wonder about her and Tropy.

~~~

Glacia: Liiiiike.....how their relationship is going?

~~~

Syrenna: How it's always been. I mean their past together is completely shrouded in mystery.

N. Gin: I don't even know the slightest idea of it.

~~~

Glacia: Eh....well whatever it is that they share together, I’m sure it’s ok, even if it is a secret! *goes to sit down to wait for the others*

Random Squirrel: *Appears to Syrenna and N. Gin* Pssst! I know the details! Wanna know?

~~~

Both: *They both lean in* What is it?

~~~

Random Squirrel: N. Tropy and Gracie were and still are in love with each other! And Glacia is their test tube kid!

~~~

*Both get wide-eyed and look at eachother than Glacia*

~~~

Random Squirrel: Yep! The only thing is she doesn’t know......

~~~

Syrenna: I wouldn't think she would have.

~~~

Random Squirrel: Yeah.....*sighs* Poor kid.....Tropy was afraid to tell her during her years of the Organization because they forbid family relationships to be familyish and love relationships.

~~~

N. Gin: How is it you know of this?

Syrenna: Yeah...

Squirrel: Eh, it gets around from squirrel to squirrel.

Both: ... Oh.

~~~

*Kelly came in with Robin, Gracie, Tropy, Brio, Cortex and Calico*

Kelly: Here we are!

Glacia: Ah! Hey everyone!

~~~

Seiya: Hey, Dad! *Gets up and hugs him*

Dr. Calico: Good to see you, son.

~~~

Glacia: So....*gets up* Did Aunt Kelly....?

Robin: Yes she told us about what we're going to do.

Gracie: Its been a long time since I've done a mission....I must be pretty rusty.

Kelly: *puts hand on her shoulder* Hey no sweat! We'll protect you!

*Penguin came in the room as well*

Glacia: Hey honey. *smiles*

Penguin: Hello sweetie! *smiles back*

Glacia: Ok.....let's get to work....*sits down while Gracie, Robin, and Kelly came to sit down as well in a criss cross position* Syrenna? You wanna join us?

~~~

Syrenna: Uh... I'm cool over here... *Sinks into her seat*

~~~

Glacia: Ok! *smiles* Alright....time to go into her mind.... *closes her eyes and meditates*

*Kelly, Robin, and Gracie did the same*

~~~

Everyone: .......

~~~

*The self conciousness's at first try to leave the bodies but then some power shove them back in*

All: OW!

Kelly: WTF?! D8<

~~~

Syrenna: Beep. We're sorry. The number you're trying to reach is unavailable. Please hang-up and try again.

~~~

Everybody: LOL!!!!!!

Glacia: XDDDDD It looks like Saron or that fancy guy made our ability to leave our bodies impossible....so I guess we're gonna have to go to the mountains!

Kelly: And eat marshmallows!

Robin: *hung head low while mumbling* Doofus.....

Gracie: Um..... do you remember the way to the cave where Saron is?

Glacia: *nods* Yep!

~~~

*Everyone who was at the table previously gets a shocked look on their face*

Seiya: You KNOW where the cave is?!?

~~~

Glacia: Well....sorta.....but I have a pretty good idea where the cave is.

*Gets up and heads out the door*

Kelly: Hey! Wait a minute!

~~~

All: D8

Seiya: SHE KNEW WHERE THE CAVE WAS!??!??!??!

Syrenna: *Stand up and walks in rushed circles* WHAT!?!??!!? *Laughs*

Berkley: Good lord...

~~~

*Glacia steps out of the castle while laughing*

Glacia: That was so embarressing! I should've told them where the cave was! *laughs* Im such a dork!

~~~

*Syrenna is heard yelling in disbelief in the castle*

Syrenna: Oh-my-god! Oh-my-god! Oh my GOOOOD!

~~~

Glacia: Yep! XDDDDD That was completely embarressing! Ah well. I might as well get to the cave. *starts to run then ran with quick speed to the mountains* I really am a dork!


	9. [THE END]

(Saron's cave)

~~~

Saron (still in phoenix form): *still sleeping*

*Glacia appeared hiding behind a rock* Glacia: Ok..... time to turn her back and just simply capture her. *tiptoes towards her until she stubbed her toe* OW! SON OF A-

*Saron's phoenix eyes opened and glared at Glacia*

Glacia: Oh crap...... *sweatdrops*

*Saron roughly gets up and started beated her wings in the air while screeching in anger*

Glacia: AH! MY PRECIOUS HEARING!

~~~

*Kelly and the others come up behind*

~~~

Kelly: Aw geez! Saron's shrieking is really getting on my nerves!

Robin: We got to find some way to shut her up!

~~~

*The cave starts to shake with Saron screeching*

~~~

*The screeching only drove Glacia crazy*

Glacia: For the love of insanity! SHUT UP!!!!!! *fire appeared underneath her and as she started to transform into a red phoenix*

~~~

*The rest of the gang arrive*

Syrenna: ... Holy crap.

~~~

*Both the phoenix forms of Glacia and Saron peirced through the cave cieling and took flight to fight Kelly and the others ran over to Syrenna and the others*

Kelly: Oh maaaaan! This is nuts!

~~~

Syrenna: What the hell is happening?!? I'm confused!

~~~

Gracie: U-Um......

Kelly: Well.......

Robin: Saron shrieked, annoyed Glacia, and ticked her off until she turned into the red phoenix. *points* Loud sounds annoy her.

~~~

Syrenna: But why? Why a phoenix? How can they do that? How can you guys do the meditation thingy?

~~~

Gracie: We elites were given animal DNA to further our strength. Mine was removed because I didn’t want to turn into an animal.

Robin: And like Batman said when you guys first met. *letterbox format* ....It’s a fanfiction....anything can happen...

~~~

Syrenna: .... Yeeeeeaaaaaahhh...... *Slowy turns back to the fight*

~~~

*Glacia dived at Saron then turned back and punched her right in the face*

~~~

Syrenna: Falcon Punch! XD

N. Gin: It's "phoenix punch" now! *lol*

~~~

*Both Glacia and Saron fell back into the cave and a big light flashed inside*

~~~

N. Gin: Wha- What was that?!?

~~~

Gracie: Saron could be back to normal.

Robin: I’m going to check. *walks up to the cave*

~~~

*Everyone follows*

~~~

*As they came inside the cave Glacia was holding on to both of Saron's arms while keeping her pinned to the ground*

Saron: Let go of me you simpleton!

Glacia: Not a chance! You’re gonna tell me who placed that computer chip in your brain!

~~~

Everyone: ........

Random Squirrel: ... *Grabs a pebble and glares at it* And you can tell me who took my Milky Way!

~~~

Saron: Grrrrrr..... NEVER!!!!!

Glacia: If you don't tell us then I will let Random Squirrel throw pebbles at you!

Saron: I’m used to pain remember?!

Glacia: Right.....well I still will let him do it anyway and I will tell them about your secret hobby.....

Saron: Y-You wouldn't!

~~~

*Everyone looks egger*

~~~

Glacia: *smiles* I would.......

Saron: YOU LITTLE-

Glacia: Just tell us everything we need to know....

Saron: Fine......first off the person who took Random Squirrel's Milky Way was The New Empress.... and the one who puts the chip in my brain are the new scientists......they're gonna do the same to Eniyami.

~~~

Squirrel: *Looks at pebble* Oh, so it wasn't you. *Throws it out the entrance*

~~~

Saron: I don't steal other people's candy.....unless its necessary....*smirks evily*

~~~

*Silence*

Syrenna: So, now what?!?

~~~

Glacia: Of that I’m not sure. Since Eniyami's captured by the Organization, he's out of our hair and by us I mean Syrenna's hair since he keeps on bothering her the most.

~~~

Syrenna: Well, not recently. *Scratches the back of her head*

~~~

Glacia: Hmmmm well lets lock her up for the night then we can enjoy the vacation!

~~~

Everyone: YAY!!!!!

~~~

Saron: YOU FOOL! THE NEW ORGANIZATION IS GOING TO KILL YOU ALL IF YOU IGNORE IT!!!!

Glacia: Eh tone it down if they try to mess with us we'll fight back! Now, c'mon, ex partner, time for you to go to jail. *drags Saron by the feet*

Saron: YOU IDIOTS!!!!! YOU ARE DOOMING US ALL!!!!!!

~~~

N. Gin: Oh, wonderful! *Spins Syrenna around* We can finally get to Austria! But... I don't want to take you away from your brother...

Syrenna: *Looks at Seiya*

Seiya: Gah, go! You guys can visit anytime!

Syrenna and Gin: XD

~~~

Glacia: Have a good time you two!!!! *smiles*

~~~

N. Gin: Yeah, you take care of your kids!

~~~

Glacia: Will do!

*Everyone heads back to Seiya's fortress*

~~~

*Everyone is packing their bags while some go to bed*

~~~

*Glacia packed her stuff and helped pack Penguin's stuff*

Glacia: Finally.....no more dealing with Saron! It was a pain!

~~~

Penguin: I'm sure it is. *Looks at the kids* Now, we got to get to being a "normal" family.

~~~

Glacia: *smiles* I agree!

~~~

Penguin: *Walks over to them. Sighs and smiles* ... I hope we can take care of them both.

~~~

Glacia: I know we can. *gives Penguin a hug*

~~~

*Penguin hugs her back and kisses her*

~~~

*To N.Gin, Syrenna, Red and Purple*

Red: Alright. Ready to go?

~~~

N. Gin: *In the bathroom* Yep, we'll be goin' in the morning!

Syrenna: *Exits the bathroom* Yeah, it'll be nice to be there again.

~~~

Red: Alright!

Purple: We'll wake you up in the morning!

Red: That is if Purple doesn’t oversleep again!

Purple: Hey!

~~~

N. Gin: *Walks out* Don't worry! I wake Syrenna up every morning so she can get to the academy, so it shouldn't be a problem.

~~~

Red and Purple: Ok! G'night!

~~~

*Everyone goes to bed and/or leaves*

~~~

*At the Batcave*

*Batman sits quietly in his batcave while savoring its sweet silence, there was no one to bug him with random annoyance.......absolutely no one*

Batman: *sighs and smiles*

~~~

*The Batmobile randomly starts up*

~~~

*Batman quickly turns around*

Batman: Why is the batmobile acting up?

~~~

*It stops*

~~~

*Batman slowly got up and walked over to the Batmobile to check on it*

Batman: That's strange.....


End file.
